Happenings of Love
by Ryane-Foxx
Summary: Voldemort is dead, the Light won. Never knowing what a family or love felt like, Harry Potter sought only those things in life. Finally having his family in 12 Grimmauld Place, he will be more than surprised to find the love of his life there too. Rated M for eventual slash.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there everybody! I'm sure you're all wondering why I'm posting this & not another chapter of Raven Not Free /; Don't kill me, I swear the next chapter will becoming before you know it. This story - Happenings of Love - was an idea by my lovely reviewer **KayelleJohnlock**. She asked me to write a story for her & wha-la! This is the beginning of it & I hope you all enjoy it. Will be eventual Remmy/Harry, so it's rated M; though I'll have warnings in every chapter to let you know what's up. All mistakes are my own. I've never really went down this route before, so lemme know what you all think, ya?_

_"Talking"_

_'Thoughts'_

_Warnings: LOTS OF HAPPY! Like, so much happy my face hurts from smiling kind of happy :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. All rights reserved go to the rightful creators; nor do I make money from writing this._

* * *

The war was finally over. Even now, Harry felt like he was in a constant dream. Voldemort was dead; the 'Light' had won the war. The burden that seemed to lift from Harry's shoulders were noticed by everyone; an unvarying smile on the young man's face making everyone else just as happy. His family was alive and happy; he was finally somewhere he was appreciated and loved.

"Pup!"

"Pad foot!" Harry hollered in reply, laughing happily when his Godfather picked him and swung him about.

"Merlin Pup, you're huge! Look how grown you are!" Harry's emerald eyes shown with undying elation; tears brimming right at the bottom of his eyes as giggles tumbled from him in joy to finally be with his true family. The moment Harry's 17th birthday had passed; he left the Dursley's with the intention to never look back. Living with those people who were considered blood family left Harry with misconceptions on how family should truly be. Coming back to Grimmauld place was like coming back home. Living there temporarily with the rest of the Order had been cozy; there whole family together like Harry had always dreamed about. Now he was back – for good! He never had to leave again!

"Everyone's been waiting, Pup. Molly fixed all your favorites." Harry grinned, sticking close to his Godfather's side as they made their way through the huge house. After the Burrow had been destroyed, Sirius had welcomed the Weasely's to stay as long as they needed; knowing also that Harry would thoroughly enjoy having everyone around him when nothing chaotic was happening during his life. Many of the other Order members who had their own homes come through Grimmauld place just as much as the people who resided within it.

"Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, looking up at Sirius with undying excitement. A matching grin was aimed right back at him as Sirius ruffled his hair.

"Upstairs in their rooms waiting for you. I believe Hermione raided my library when she got back and Ron said he was hiding from the twins. Those little devils make an old man proud."

"You're not old Pad foot, just experienced."

"Nice one Pup, I like that." Harry grinned, squeaking when he was swallowed into the arms of Molly Weasley. He always did enjoy the woman's hugs, some of the warmest affection he ever had once he met the huge family.

"Harry dear, it's been too long! Oh, look how thin you are! Now don't you worry, I'll have you fattened up in no time!" Harry flushed shyly as Sirius chuckled behind his hand, faking a frightened face when Harry glared at him. Sadly that look became too real when Molly turned on him.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me Sirius Black?"

"No ma'am, I was just on my way to find those wonderful boys of yours. See you later Pup!" Sirius quickly dashed from the room, laughter tumbling after him. Molly clucked in disappointment though the small smile she held gave away her true feelings.

"I swear that man is a worse influence on those boys' if I ever met one. Like they _need _any more help tormenting everyone in this house. Now Harry, tell me how you're summer was?" Harry indulged the woman who was like a second mother to him, leaving out the nasty parts of the Dursley's treatment. Grinning at all the food sat before him, he sent her a bright smile.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley, I appreciate it." The large smile that lit up the woman's face was enough to show how much that statement truly meant to her.

"You're a good boy, Harry dear; thank you." Suddenly chaos happened. Before anyone could react two blurs of red followed by a black blur went speeding out the back door as an enraged blue-haired and rainbow polka-dotted Ron ran after them.

"Dammit George, Fred! I'll kill both of you! You too Sirius, you bloody git!" The menacing laughter from the back yard mixed in with Ron's cursing took Harry to tears of laughter as Molly quickly rushed over to the doorway to lecture Ron on his laughter after gathering her wit from the explosion.

"I hear one more word like that come out your mouth Ronald Weasley and I'll wash it right out with soap!"

"Sorry mum! Dammit George!"

"Who said I'm Gred, right Forge?"

"You're to right brother dear, our own blood can't even curse our existence properly-,"

"What a shame." Sirius laughter echoed between the twins taunting and Ron's foul mouth.

"Honestly those boys never listen. " The smile on her face showed Harry how happy everyone truly was now that Voldemort was gone. Life could finally move on, move forward without anymore losses.

"Where are Mr. Weasley and the others?" Harry asked politely in between bites. Molly was over by the sink washing dishes by hand as she answered Harry's questions.

"He's at work now. Ginny was last seen with Hermione in the library. Severus came back earlier with Draco and Mr. Malfoy. They left not too long afterwards, and then you showed up dear." Harry smiled brightly, thinking about his now interesting friendship he had with Draco. They'd gone from hating one another, to tolerating one another, to now having real friendly conversations. Though they had the occasional fight from time to time, it was all in good sport. Even thinking about Severus made him happy. The man had changed a lot after Voldemort passed. When he thought Snape might die, the man pulled the wool over everyone's eyes and somehow ended up surviving.

"Is anyone going to be coming by for dinner tonight?"

"I believe everyone is going to come by to welcome you home Harry dear." Harry felt his chest warm at the words, thinking about how great it would be to have everyone he'd grown so close to under one roof for the evening. Taking his now empty plate and cup up to the counter, he placed a one-armed hug around Molly.

"As always it was delicious, thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Call me Molly, dear." A huge smile lit Harry's face again.

"Thank you Molly." With a quick kiss to her cheek, Harry headed upstairs towards the library to look for the girls. Opening the thick door into the dusty room, he grinned when he saw Ginny curled up on the couch reading.

"Thought I might find you here." With a glance up, Ginny's face broke out into a huge grin before running up to Harry and smothering him in a huge. It had to be a Weasley trait.

"Harry! It's so good to see you! We've all been dying for you to get here! Ron constantly moans about how he's bored without you around." Harry grinned, returned the hug happily. Him and Ginny had spilt right before the final battle and decided it was better not to get back together; though everyone seemed to think otherwise. As Ginny had put it, - "I really do love you Harry but you're so much of a pouf I have no idea how no one missed it." His only response had been to laugh until he cried. Then his own desperate cry of, - "Wait, how did _I _miss that then?!" Had caused Ginny to break into her own fit of giggles. Moving over to the couch, Harry adjusted himself so Ginny could lean comfortably against him and continue her book. It was nice to be close to someone without them expecting something.

"So, how you seen your handsome knight yet?" Harry flushed, shoving Ginny's book out of her hands.

"Hey!"

"Shut up, you don't know if he's around." Harry hissed in embarrassment, glancing around before moving to pick Ginny's book back up. The evil grin that graced her face made him swallow nervously.

"What?"

"He got here 5 minutes before you did, he's in his room." Harry's cheeks flushed darker and his heart beat increased when he thought of the older man. He'd always appreciated the other man's endless kindness and compassion. The fact that he was someone his parents had known and been close to was only a plus in Harry's books. The man was like sex on legs. His thin, wiry frame was wrapped in tight muscle; Harry knew from the final battle. Finding out the other man had lived had filled Harry with such joy he'd thrown himself at the man without thought. The memory made him blush, clearing his throat as Ginny laughed.

"I totally know where your thoughts are going and I want details."

"Shut up Gin." Harry mumbled embarrassed, adjusting his glasses. Ginny had gotten them as a present for him after the final battle. His glasses had been broken beyond repair and Ginny had demanded she be allowed to choose his next pair. They were sleek, rectangular black glasses that accented his cheek bones and eyes perfectly. At least that's what she said.

"Come on Harry, I think it's sweet. He's definitely a good-looking bloke, and just think about how naughty he must be behind doors if he's so polite outside of them."

"Merlin Gin, shut up!" Harry groaned, slamming a pillow over the girls' face that began giggling like crazy. After their little wrestle match was over, they headed downstairs when it started to get late; knowing Mrs. Weasley would be coming after them for dinner shortly. Bumping into Hermione on the steps had slowed their progress as they all talked about their summers; trying to catch up before arriving to the soon to be too loud dining room. Letting both of the girls go ahead, Harry let himself absorb the sight before him. Mr. Weasley was standing next to Mrs. Weasley, placing a soft kiss to her cheek as he braced a comforting hand on Ginny's shoulder as she moved to sit next to Hermione who sat next to Ron. Fred and George were going over plans with Sirius, all three over them sitting towards the head of the table. Tonks was seated right next to George – or was that Fred? – And there were two spaces left open beside her as Molly and Arthur moved to their seats. This was his family, everything he'd ever truly wanted. Feeling a deep chill run down his spine, he knew the one person he had anticipated to see the whole time was standing right behind him.

"Good evening, Harry. It's good to see you well." Oh the sound of that voice sent ripples of lust down his spine that settled heavily in his stomach. Twisting his waist to look behind, he hoped he looked alright.

"Good to see you too, Remmy." The smile that broke out on the man's face was enough to make Harry's heart flutter.

"We should head into dinner before Molly comes looking for us." Harry tried to fight of his nervousness, chuckling.

"Too right, she can be a scary lady when she wants too." Glancing at Remus one more time with his lids lowered, Harry tugged on his lip like he always did when he was nervous before heading in. If he thought he heard a sharp intake of breath, he could have been wrong. Only because there was no way someone like Remus Lupin would be interested in a young man like him. As Remus made his way into the kitchen to join everyone, he was thinking of the many ways Fate had screwed him over in his life. Right when he thought Fate couldn't be any crueler, they had to go and make his childhood friends' son, his ex-lover and best friends Godson, his Life Mate.

'_Bloody hell, I'm screwed.'_

* * *

_Soooooo was it terrible? I've seriously never gone this route before but have always wanted to write a Remus/Harry pairing :) what can I say? I like a challenge -R.F._


	2. Chapter 2

_So here's the next chapter! No worries, I'm working on RNF as we speak, but I did promise **KJL **for 3 chapters this week because of my mistake. So here's the first of three, and of course many more where that came from. Enjoy!_

_Warnings: More happy stuffs but...it does get kind sad at the end .' more like hurt/comfort, nothing too bad. It was needed._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or it's characters; nor do I make a profit from writing this._

Oops, I forgot:

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

**_'Remus talking to Moony'_**

**'Moony talking to Remus'**

* * *

Dinner went the way he hoped every dinner from then on out would go. The twins and Sirius were loud and boisterous; picking at Ron mercilessly. Ron himself was casting constant checking charms on his food and drinks; while Hermione was immersed in conversation with Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks. Mr. Weasley was happily watching everyone interact, having bits of conversation with Remus who sat right beside him. It was so unnerving to have the man right next to him, especially after the conversation him and Ginny had in the library. He really wanted to talk to the other man, always enjoying their conversations together. While he'd been pondering talking to Remus and avoiding Ginny's naughty looks shot his way, Harry was shocked out of his dazing by the one man he'd been thinking off.

"So how are you Harry?" Harry's cheeks warmed slightly as he cleared his throat by swallowing a bit of his pumpkin juice.

"I'm doing well, Remmy. Better now that I'm finally home with everyone." Sirius from the top of the table lit up like a tree at those words, causing Remus and the older people at the table to chuckle.

"That's good to hear Harry, I'm glad you consider this place home."

"Of course, sir. I have since the moment I found out I could live here." Harry noticed Remus kept glancing away from him and fidgeting in his seat but it seems no one else noticed. Was the full moon coming up? Maybe he was just restless. After the war had ended, Harry had made it a point that all Magical Creatures should be given fair rights; just as fair as everyone else. Let's just say this mad a lot of creatures even happier with the outcome of the war.

"Is everything alright Remmy?" Harry never even thought about what Remus might be going through; the man always looking a pillar of strength. He didn't even remember when he started calling the man by such a name; easily having picked it up from his Godfather a year or so ago.

"Yes, Harry; everything's fine. I have to go see my Alpha in a few days is all; you know, with the full moon coming up and everything."

"Yeah Harry, didn't you know?" Everyone looked up to Sirius and Fred as George started to speak; if it was George, he wasn't sure.

"Yeah Harry, our little furry friend has his time of the month coming up." Hermione and Ginny flushed in embarrassment before Mrs. Weasley scolded them all. Harry flushed just as dark at the reference but the smile and mirth in Remus' eyes told him he wasn't affected by the joke.

"Of course I do; just ask Pad foot, I'm sure he can tell you all about." Now it was Sirius' turn to flush heavily in embarrassment as the twins broke out in laughter.

"Hey Moony, that's not fair. Children shouldn't hear those kinds of stories!" Harry's eyes widened slightly and he thought about the implications of the joke but brushed it off. There was no way, right? No, he would have known; someone would have told him. Seeing Ginny glance his way, Harry cleared his throat. He noticed Remus beside him immediately latch his attention on to himself.

"Thanks for everyone being here and thanks again, Molly, for dinner." Everyone smiled at Harry and thanked him in turn but few had looks of concern on their faces.

"I'm alright if that's what you're worried about. Just feeling a bit tired and figure I'll take a shower before bed."

"Good to see ya again Harry!" Tonks called out in her normal, happy way. Harry returned the sentiment with a smile as he knew she would be leaving.

"You too, Tonks. Thanks."

Now Harry was in bed, having finished his shower not but a few ago. The joke had spread around the table easily, making it feel even more homey than normal. It was just that one joke between Sirius and Remus that wouldn't seem to leave his mind. Had they been lovers at a time? Were they still lovers now? Harry's stomach clenched uncomfortably at the thought but he tried to brush it off. Even if Remus was single, which Harry doubted even more now, there was no way he would have been able to tell the older man about his feelings. He was still a kid in everyone's eyes, even after the war. Only a few looked at his as the man he'd truly become too early. Sighing and turning over on his side, he slipped his glasses off and laid them on the dresser. Snuggling deeper into the blankets, he hoped tonight he would sleep better. After all, even if he didn't, the silencing spells around his room would prevent anyone from every knowing.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Remus felt like his skin was crawling. His shower had been longer than normal, trying to work his head around how Harry could be his mate.

'_This just isn't right. James and Lily would never forgive me, and Sirius,' _Thinking of his best friend, ex-lover always caused a bit of sorrow. Sirius had been the first person Remus had ever slept with, the connection he needed to keep surviving his 'problem' every month. He had always felt so disconnected then, and hated the animal inside of him. Sirius helped him love himself, and cherish what he couldn't seem to on his own. When Sirius had been sent to Azkaban, Remus had been so lost. It was hard living without the only person who he had left when James and Lily died. Even though he hadn't known at the time that Peter had betrayed them all, he was quick to help Sirius the moment he found out the truth. Once they had Sirius in hiding, they'd made love one last time. It was heartbreaking at times to think about it, but they both knew it would never be the same. They loved each other dearly, and Sirius would always have a place in Remus' heart, but it would never go further than that. The time between Azkaban and Sirius' freedom had changed Remus. Seeking out his Alpha and accepting himself and being a part of the pack had made him a healthier person all around. He didn't need someone to make him love life for hating a part of himself he couldn't change. There was nothing he hated anymore.

'_No, correction, I still hold hate for Fate.' _The moment Harry had come back to Grimmauld, Remus hadn't known. The only thing that made him realize it now was the smell that had hit him earlier after he'd arrived. It was like having a breath of fresh air. The smell of fresh-cut grass, mingled with a bit of the earth. The only thing that really stood out and caught his attention was the underlying hint of cinnamon and chocolate. It had made his mouth water and his body come to life; his inner wolf clawing in a way Remus hadn't realized until he'd walked upon Harry before dinner. Seeing the man Harry had grown into knocked Remus back a few feet. Then the smell hit him and he almost grabbed Harry and dragged him away.

'**Must have our mate. Need him.' **Remus tried to block his wolf out. Ever since he accepted himself and became a part of the pack, his wolf had become an everyday part of his life. They spoke more often and he was understood more now than he had been back then.

'_**We cannot, he is only a child.'**_

'**No child; man. Our mate.' **Remus sighed, not in the mood for fighting tonight. Curling up on his side and ignoring the semi hard-on between his legs, he forced himself to fall asleep. It hadn't even been but a few hours when he shot out of bed and ran for Harry's room. The whole house was silent, everyone was asleep, but Harry was in pain. Knocking on Harry's door but not receiving an answer, Remus quickly used an unlocking spell. The moment the door flew open and he heard Harry's screams; he quickly shut and locked the door behind him. Making it over to the bed as fast as he could, he swiftly wrapped Harry up in his arms as he tried to wake him.

"Harry. Harry, it's Remus. There just nightmares, they aren't real. You need to wake up. Wake up, now Harry!" Remus' voice started to increase in worry when it seemed Harry wasn't going to respond. His own gasp of shock left him when he saw Harry's bright eyes snap open and stare right at him.

"What was that, Harry? I couldn't hear you." Harry had whispered something, but even Remus' sensitive hearing couldn't pick it up.

"They aren't just nightmares, Remmy. There memories." Without another word, Harry pressed his face into Remus' chest and sobbed. Remus felt his chest tighten until he couldn't breathe but he didn't move. He moved into Harry's bed, keeping the man wrapped up in his arms as he held him. Running his fingers through the dark locks, he hummed softly to try to ease the pain. Everyone had nightmares from the war, but no one ever mentioned how Harry dealt with it. Obviously, he wasn't.

'**Mate is hurting, we stay.'**

'_**Yes Moony, we'll stay until he's better.'**_

'**No, we stay forever.' **Remus swallowed the lump that rose in his throat at that thought but just rocked Harry softly. He'd have to speak to Fenrir sooner than he thought. The fact he picked up on Harry's feelings so swiftly under such a strong silencing spell was going to be a problem.

"Rest now, pup. I'll be right here when you wake." Harry just clung to him tighter, his sobs subsiding to just heavy breathing. He didn't know how or why Remus showed up, but he figured he'd worry about that later. For now, he would enjoy being held by the man that meant so much to him.

* * *

_(dramatic music plays in the background) So~ what did you think? Also, how do you all think Fenrir is gonna feel about Harry being Remus' mate? -R.F. :))_


	3. Chapter 3

_Whelp, I couldn't sleep & my Muse decided to high-jack my body & go to town. Hope you like it, & don't be surprised if there is another update tomorrow. . I mean later today, lol. Enjoy._

_Warnings: /' hurt/comfort...I know, I know, I said happy stuffs but it just happened. Promise it gets better!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. All rights go to respective owners, I do not make money from this either._

* * *

Morning came sooner than either man would have liked. Neither wished to express how good it felt to be in each other's embrace. Wishing to fight waking off longer, Harry snuggled himself deeper against Remus; their bodies flush together. Sometime early in the morning after he had come to Harry, he had laid flat on the bed as to hold him better. Harry had taken advantage, curling his leg over Remus' hip to keep them closer as he pressed his head on his chest where his heart rested. The sound of Remus' fast beating heart quickly lulled Harry into a peaceful sleep; though he never did think to ask why his heart was beating so quickly. Remus wished to stay asleep, to never wake and have to pretend this wasn't happening. Sadly, he had too.

"I know you are awake Harry, are you ok?" Harry wanted to whine and groan, pressing himself even closer to Remus.

"Don't wanna get up, don't wanna move." Remus chuckled, running his fingers through Harry's hair in what had become a natural habit.

"You must, we both have too. Your friends are most likely waiting for you, and I have things I need to take care of." Harry wanted to ask what kind of things, but bit of the retort before reluctantly moving. They both fought off sighs as they moved to opposite sides of the bed to get up. Not even caring about his state of dress, Harry glanced over his shoulder at Remus' body. The man was covered in scars, but it only made him more appealing in Harry's eyes. It showed experience, loyalty, and strength toward what mattered to the man. Harry had his own scars, Remus noticed as the boy – no, the man – tried to discreetly change his clothes. They were smaller ones hidden by the larger ones caused from the war. When his body started to show interest, Remus cleared his throat.

"Will you be alright Harry?" They both knew what he was talking about but neither acknowledged it.

"Of course Remmy, I'm always alright." Without letting the other say a word, Harry walked out of the room after grabbing his glasses. Remus sighed again in frustration, running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, and Remus?" His head snapped up when Harry suddenly appeared in the doorway again.

"Yes pup?"

"Thank you." Remus wanted to moan in discomfort. The look of trust and faith in Harry's vibrant eyes, accentuated by his sleek new glasses was enough to unravel him. If his bed-head appearance and flushed cheeks didn't do it first.

'_I'm damned.'_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

'_Shite, shite, shite, shite.' _Harry couldn't get his heart to stop beating so quickly, nor could he get his body to ignore how much it enjoyed looking at Remus' bare torso. Sleeping next to the man had been everything he thought it would be – warm, loving, comforting; safe. That was the biggest thing. He had never felt more safe in his life than he did curled in Remus' embrace. It had been a long time since he slept so peacefully. Before the end of the war, it was Voldemort's actions that caused his nightmares. Now after his death, it was the chaos he caused that haunted Harry now.

'_Remmy won't tell anyone….he wouldn't…' _The more Harry thought on it, the more nervous he became. No one knew about his nightmares, not even Ginny. It wasn't that he felt the need to hide it, so much that he just wanted to be **normal** for once in his life. He was sure some of the members of the remaining Order had hunches about Harry's nighttime activities, but no one ever asked him about it. It was one of those, "it doesn't exist if it's not spoken of" kind of things.

"Oh, hello Hermione, what's up?" Suddenly bumping into the girl had him pausing with a smile.

"Hello Harry, good to see you awake finally. I was looking for Professor Lupin, to ask him about something I found in a text. Have you seen him?" Harry tried to fight the flush from his cheeks as he thought about exactly where Remus had been.

"Err, yeah. Yeah, just saw him headed to his room. I don't think he slept so good."

"Thanks Harry. Oh, before I forget! Me, Ginny, and Ron were thinking of doing some shopping today; wanna come along?" Before Harry could even think to say no, he swallowed the reply.

"Yeah, 'Mione; sounds good."

"See ya then Harry." Without another word, she was gone as fast as she had shown up; once more leaving Harry with his thoughts. The rumbling from his stomach broke him from his thoughts and he smiled when he heard Mrs. Weasley.

"Wondering when you were going to wake up Harry, sit; eat something." Knowing better than to argue with the woman about eating, he quickly sat down to a full English breakfast just for him. He felt a warm tingle in his chest at the thought she had set warming charms on it to wait for him to wake up.

"Thank you Mrs. We-," the playful glare she sent him made him stumble his words with a laugh.

"Molly. Thank you." The bright smile he recieved in turn was more than enough to start turning his day around.

"You're a good boy, Harry." Giving Molly another big smile as not to worry her, he headed for the backyard. It was Harry's favorite place to come earlier in the afternoon; the flowers making the atmosphere overly inviting. He had convinced his Godfather to spruce it up when he mentioned how much he loved a garden; the fact he got to take care of it was only a plus.

"I still don't see how you keep this garden so nice without magic. You'd give Mr. Longbottom a run for his money." Harry couldn't help the grin that spread out on his face at the voice of the man he'd wanted to see for months.

"Hello Severus, it's good to see you." The teeny smile he got in return was more than enough.

"You as well, Mr. Potter." Harry cringed slightly at the words, before moving over to embrace the man. He can't quite recall when Snape started allowing him to touch it but it was pleasant coming from the stiff, cold man who loved his mother.

"What are you doing here? I expected you to be at Hogwarts terrorizing the new students." Harry teased, which caused another small smile from the man.

"Yes, well that was last period. I had a free slot of time and decided to come by and see my favorite annoyance in existence." A cheeky grin was shot his way with a quick, witted reply.

"Really? I thought that might have been Draco, too bad for him." The chuckles he got from Snape were just as rewarding as the smiles.

"Yes, I suppose my Godson could be put under that category as well. I wish to ask though Harry, how have you been sleeping?" Getting ready to give another quick-witted reply, he froze in his steps; slowly turning to face the man in shock.

"He…he told you? He told you!" Harry's face broke off in horror, that someone he trusted so dearly – Remus – had told Snape about his dreams. It could have been worse, but it wasn't even half a day yet!

"Harry, before you,-"

"No! How…how could you let him do this? Why did you listen to him? That wasn't…it wasn't his place to tell. You shouldn't have listened!" When he noticed Harry's magic sparking, he quickly pulled Harry to his chest and forced his struggling still.

"You need to calm down or your magic will lash out, Mr. Potter, and I do not wish for a reoccurrence of the last time." Harry immediately stopped moving, forcing himself to fight away the hurt of Remus' betrayal. He had never meant to hurt anyone, but they learned quickly what happened when Harry felt **too **much, **too **fast.

(Flashback)

_The war had ended not even 6 months ago, and the rebuilding process was slow in between the burying of their deceased. Harry kept to himself most of the time, helping when needed and seeking solitude whenever else. It had all come down to a boiling point. The pain from the war, knowing his reasoning for living was over; everything should be better now. He should be happy, jovial with the rest of his family he'd pieced together over the years. But it wasn't enough. It didn't feel like it ever could be. He'd been simmering on since the moment he killed Voldemort, after he had died to do so. It had changed him in ways he couldn't accept, and the change was a constant battle. It all exploded in a moment of anger that was regretted by both parties. They had finally rebuilt most of Hogwarts and the remaining Order members, as well as their newest member – Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa – were all gathered around to celebrate the accomplishments. Even with all the happiness, Harry felt apart from it all. As if he was inside a mirror looking at what his life should be life. Draco had changed a lot from their school days of meaningless bullying but something's just couldn't be changed at all. He'd attempted to talk to Harry multiple times, only to be cut off short or ignored. A short fuse quickly burnt out and Draco had reacted in a way no one expected – not even himself._

"_Don't you see, Potter? You're making everyone miserable. We all want to move on from the war, we __**are **__moving on but your sorrowful disposition is only dragging us back down. Just because you want to live in the memories of death does not mean we all want too!" It had happened faster than anyone could react, expect for Snape who seemed to know exactly what was going to happen. A large flash of light blinded everyone and the howl of pain stopped Harry short. Snape had shoved Draco away from Harry, towards the rest of the people with them as he wrapped his own body around Harry's in a shield. Horror filled Harry's eyes as the sight and smell of blood hit him like a wall, making him grasp to Snape._

"_Snape? Snape?! Goddammit Severus!" Everyone wanted to step forward but was too shocked at what happened to do anything. Getting to his knees, Harry cradled Snape against him as he performed every healing charm he ever learned._

"_Harry…I do not wish to be p-permanently disfigured if you happen to mispronounce a word in all the blubbering you're doing." The smile of relief that broke through Harry's sobs brought the others closer; Lucius reaching down to help Severus up._

"_Let's get you to the Mediwitch Severus, you look like hell." A dry, coughing laugh was his only reply as everyone watched in shock; Harry still locked to the floor unable to move. As Severus limped towards the doorway with Lucius, he stopped to look back at Harry._

"_I expect you by my bedside in exactly one hour, Mr. Potter." Harry had been there with not a moment to spare, not leaving until Snape did himself._

(Flashback Over)

"That's good Harry, just like I taught you." He sucked in deep breaths, allowing Severus to keep a hold on him as he calmed himself. His chest ached as he thought about Remus again, and he started to shake.

"He was worried for you. Bloody woke me up at 4 am in almost hysterics. Said that he'd found you in the midst of a nightmare but even after he got you back to sleep you were crying and begging." Harry felt himself ache in remorse on his thoughts towards Remus. Of course the man had been worried, not that Harry ever knew what he looked like during a nightmare. The aftermath was enough for him. Swallowing his words for a moment, he cleared his throat.

"It happens, sometimes. Not too often."

"I would hope that you do not beg for death often, Harry." He stopped still at the words before clearing his throat again.

"It wasn't easy, dying and choosing to come back. I didn't want too, but knew I needed too. Now looks what left."

"Yes, let's recap, shall we? You live with everyone you care about, especially that mangy man you call a Godfather. You never have to return to your Mother's family, and are a free man to do as you please. How that is horrible, I do not know; only you do." Harry thought on Severus' words and really took in what was being said. It was true. He was surrounded by love and care, but he couldn't seem to make himself accept it.

"You are worthy of more than you give yourself credit for." Harry nodded silently, before just relaxing against Severus as they made their way to the house for tea.

"…Thank you Sev." Harry held the door open as the man walked inside.

"I'm not the one you should be thanking." The words hit Harry like a train and he wondered when exactly Remus would be back; if he'd even left already.

* * *

_:D See? So it leaves on a possible soon to be happy note! At least I think it does! :) Hope you all liked it! -R.F._


	4. Chapter 4

_So I've noticed that I've made the chapters to this so far very long...longer than most chapters to my stories. I don't know if it's because this is a requested story or if it's because my Muse is on a rampage. :) Anyway, hope you all like another update in less than 24 hours. Sadly this weekend I have to buckle down hard because I have two projects due next week & mid exams the next two days...-.- I haven't started on anything, I'm bad. But knowing that you all enjoy my work makes cramming worth it!_

_Warnings: ^^ More happy stuff, with just a teeny bit of hurt/comfort tossed in_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or it's characters. Nor do I make profit. All rights go to respected creators._

* * *

"So you see Professor, that's why I was wondering about exactly what the text was specifying."

"Hermione, please, I'm not your Professor anymore." She blushed in embarrassment, clearing her throat as she fiddled with the book on wards she had asked him about.

"Yes, well, that is when you are most memorable to me. I will try not to." Remus couldn't stop smiling; remembering them all as young children always did that.

"It is quite alright, I am glad to have made such an impression on you. As I said before though, when it comes to blood wards, it all depends on what is being specified in what you wish to ward from. Like Malfoy Manor, you can only be allowed in if you are personally invited by a Malfoy themselves, which have used their real blood to key there wards; understand?"

"Yes sir that makes it clearer than this book."

"You are welcome Hermione, anytime." The knock at the doorway broke them from their talk and they both looked over.

"Hello you two, you seen my Godson anywhere?"

"I saw him earlier today headed downstairs for breakfast." Sirius looked to Remus to see if he had. Fighting off the flush when he thought of how he'd slept next to Harry, Remus gave the man a smile.

"Severus mentioned coming by today for a while to see Harry, so I assume they would be in the lounge." The look of anger flashed over Sirius' face as he went on mumbling about how he hated having that man in his house.

"Is it me or have you noticed Sirius doesn't complain about Snape as much as he use to?" Remus heard Hermione's question but tried to ignore the fact he knew exactly why that was.

"I noticed, but you know Padfoot; he'll do anything for Harry."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Thank you for coming by, Severus. It's always good to see you."

"Likewise, Harry. I'll send some potions over for you as soon as they're finished." Harry nodded his thanks, but stayed silent. He knew that they could become easily addicting, but he hoped he did have to use them too often. Walking Severus towards the floo, they stopped when Sirius entered the room.

"I've looked all over for you, pup. The twins wanted you to help us with something." Harry's eye lit up in mirth and he quickly hugged Severus.

"Better see if I can help then." Without another word, Harry left the two men alone. The silence was quickly broken by Sirius.

"I don't know why you bother to come by Snivellus."

"Still being a child, I see. Talk to me when you move past the age of puberty, mutt." Severus had tried to tone down his bantering with his old school bully, for Harry's sake. The boy didn't say it but he could tell it bothered him. The red face of Sirius was ignored as Severus tried to make his leave.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Severus paused, not even glancing back at the man.

"Talking? Is that what it is you're doing? I could have sworn you were just trying to start a fight with me, which I refuse to partake in. I'm done with your childish games, Black. Grow up." Growling like his Grim form, he hurled a hex at the other man who easily brushed it off.

"Really? Attacking me from behind? How cowardice." Without another word, Severus disappeared through the floo and left Sirius with mixed emotions. He'd always hated the Potions Professor. All his life he'd tormented the other man, even after he finally escaped Azkaban; it'd been his goal to see and feel the fire that the man produced with few words and actions. The fighting had been wonderful, filling Sirius with life he didn't know he still had after the abysmal place. Though it started to change as the man got closer to Harry. He loved his Godson dearly, finally accepting after a long conversation with Remus that Harry wasn't James; he never would be. It was liberating to spend time with someone who he thought of as his own son, but once Severus started to befriend him; he'd stopped fighting back. Sure, words were tossed, insults slurred, and even a hex or two. But now, it was just a few verbal exclamations and ignorance with a few insults thrown about. It was frustrating him beyond belief that he couldn't bring that fire to the surface anymore. It seemed like no one could.

_'I'll be damned if I stop trying though. I just need a new tactic.' _With devious thoughts in mind, Sirius headed upstairs to join the twins and Harry in whatever mischief they were concoting this time.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"So you see, my brother from another mother,-"

"This will work just right if you happen to convince little Ronnikins to come on through,-"

"And that you haven't seen us all day,-"

"You understand, yes Harry?" He grinned between the twins, more excited than he'd been in a while to do something. He noticed that Hermione had been acting standoffish and cold, but she refused to talk about it. Whenever he brought it up to Ron, the man busted out in frustration of having no idea why his girlfriend wouldn't even talk to him.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know what's going on between Ron and Hermione, would you?" The twins both shook their heads at the same time, grinning.

"No sir we don't,-"

"But our dear sister might,-"

"As you should know, she knows all in this house,-"

"Even more than dear mum does." Harry nodded, reminding himself to go talk to Ginny later.

"Alright, I'll bring him on through. Just no permanent disfiguration, yeah?"

"Promise Harry!" They both hollered together, hiding off on the sides of the doorway as Harry went off to get Ron. Once he found him, desperately trying to talk to Hermione who blew him off in a cold polite manner, he wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

"Hey Ron, I wanted to talk to you for a bit. 'Mione seems to be a bit busy, so I'm sure she won't mind if I steal you for a bit, would you 'Mione?"

"Of course Harry." The dejected look on Ron's face made Harry point out to Hermione that they would be talking after he got Ron to leave. Leading him down the hall back towards the twin, he tried to calm him friend down.

"I don't even know what I did, Harry! She won't even tell me!"

"I know, Ron; don't worry. I'll talk to her and help fix it." Ron sent him a brilliant smile, wrapping his own arm around Harry.

"Thanks mate, you're a life saver."

"I think you mean I saved your doomed sex life. "Ron flushed as Harry laughed, patting him on the back.

"I'll meet up with you in a bit, I'll go talk to 'Mione right now and see what's up." Another smile was tossed his way.

"Thanks again Harry."

"No problem Ron." - _'Don't thank me just yet.'_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"What's going on, Hermione? And don't even think to tell me 'It's nothing Harry.'" He imitated her, shutting the library door behind him and adding silencing charms. She sat her book down, looking sad and awkward.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Hermione sighed, brushing her hair from her face. She'd matured since the war, losing some of the baby fat that never seemed to want to leave. Her chest had grown out more, her hips curving deeper. Even her hair was more tamed, pinned back at the nape of her neck.

"It's nothing to do with you Harry. It's between me and Ronald."

"Yeah, well from what he tells me, he has no idea what's going on." This caused her to flush angrily.

"No idea?! No idea?! He's the one who made me look a fool Harry! Until he apologizes and pulls his head out of his arse, I have nothing to say to him!" Harry took a step back, remembering why he feared Hermione when she was angry; and beyond glad he wasn't the recipient.

"I don't see how Ron made you look like a fool, 'Mione. He doesn't even know what you're upset about." Seeing the tears well up in her eyes made him move forward and wrap her in his arms.

"Talk to me, 'Mione. Everyone's worried, but no one wants to say anything." There was a pregnant pause where he left her gather herself before continuing.

"After losing my parents...I knew the only home I would have left would be with you and Ronald. It wasn't a bad thing; I love you both dearly. It's just...Ronald gave all the hints that he was going to propose! I even expected it to be sooner than I had originally thought. I had dressed up nicely, you know I don't do that often, but I wanted it to be special. He'd done everything that said he would ask, Harry. Then he...he just came back and said, "what's for dinner?" He didn't even mentioned how I looked, he didn't even look at me! How should I take something like that from someone I want to spend my life with? Who I expected to live my life with after the war ended?" Harry was shocked silent, he didn't realize that it had been that kind of situation. Ron had spoken to him about it before, during their hunt for Horcruxes. He had told him it was a brilliant idea, that Hermione would love it; but that he should wait until the war was over. A fresh start during a better time of their lives. Ron had agreed, told Harry all about the ring he was going to buy the moment he graduated. Why hadn't Ron gone through with it?

"'Mione...I...I have no earthly idea why he didn't. We talked a time or two about your relationship and he seemed like he was in it for the long time."

"I did too Harry, that's what I don't understand. What did I do wrong? Was I being too pushy again? Was I not noticing something?" He could feel her getting worked up again and wrapped an arm around her tighter.

"You didn't do anything, 'Mione. You know how clueless he can be. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you, 'Mione. He's just as hurt that he doesn't know what's bothering you. How bout I talk to him, but not directly tell him what's going on?" Hermione brushed the tears from her eyes, looking up at Harry.

"You-you'd do that?" He looked at her shocked, pulling her into a hug as he rocked her. This caused her to laugh and latched to his arm, which in turn made him smile to hear her laugh once again.

"Duh! Seriously 'Mione, I love you. You're bloody gorgeous, if I was into your bits, I'd steal you from Ron." Hermione busted out laughing, hugging Harry tightly as she remembered walking in on Harry and Ginny when they dicussed Harry's sexuality. She never commented about it, because as she saw it; it wasn't her business how Harry chose to live his life - only that he did it happily.

"Thank you Harry, I appreciate it. All of it." This caused them both to fall into laughter before they both stopped at the yell that rang through the old house.

"What was that?" Harry chuckled, using the flick of his wrist to fling the door open. George and Fred shot by before stopping in the doorway to give Harry two thumbs up before running off in laughter when they heard Ron getting closer.

"Harry, you didn't!" Harry could only laugh as a female version of Ron ran past the doorway.

"I'll bloody castrate the both of you!"

"Ronald Weasley!" They heard Molly holler from somewhere down the hall, causing them both to tumble back on the couch in suffocating laughter.

"I can't believe you did that Harry." He could only grin, gently bumping her with his elbow.

"Why not? It's too much fun not too." They put Hermione's books away before heading downstairs, waiting for Ron to someone get changed back. Both Harry and Hermione knew Ron was not going to go out to Diagon Alley looking like a woman.

"Bollocks, this bites." Hermione covered her mouth to hide her chuckles while Harry just openly laughed.

"This isn't bloody funny, Harry!" Hermione bit her lip, making herself put on a stern face as the twins came back inside once the threat was over.

"George, Fred. I want you to turn Ronald back this instance." The twins pouted, batting their eyes at her.

"But 'Mione dear,-"

"We don't know how."

"That's right, it was an experiment,-"

"And who better to experiment on than Ickie little Ronnikins?" Harry had to bite back more laughter as Ron fumed; Hermione standing up.

"George, Fred. I will not ask again. Turn him back." The smile on her face that she struggled to hide made her seem less serious than she was attempting to be.

"And if we don't,-"

"What shall you do?

"Hang us by our toes,-"

"And have us listen to mum sing?" Both Hermione and Harry tried to bit off more laughter as Fred - or was it George? pretended to sing like Mrs. Weasley.

"No, I'll do better. I'll have Sirius stop your weekly meetings." The twins froze, their faces turning identical shades of red as Harry and Ron looked on curiously.

"Hah, didn't think I knew, did you? Well, I do. So be good boys and turn Ronald back." The twins quickly did as Hermione told them, rubbing the back of their necks in embarrassment.

"Don't think this is over dear brother,-"

"Your woman may have saved you this time,-"

"But we know where you sleep." Ron was excited when he was switched back, grabbing his crotch first thing.

"Merlin, they're back." Harry busted out in laughter, Hermione flushing at the implications. Looking to Harry, she warned him he would be in trouble for assisting the twins later.

"Go on you two, before I decided to spill."

"Yes mother!" They ran off laughing, making Hermione shake her head in wonder. She never did understand how she could get the twins to listen so well. Turning back to face the other two men, she scowled.

"Don't even think I'm going to tell you how I did it, cause I won't."

"Awhhh," they replied in unison pouting. Hermione ignored them, looking back up to the time.

"Alright, I suppose we should head out now. Ginny is going to meet us there." Harry and Ron got up to follow Hermione, heading towards the floo.

"So did you find out anything?" Ron asked quietly, looking up at Hermione with longing affection. Harry felt slightly bad for his friend, but nodded.

"Yeah, I'll talk with you about it later." Another pat to his shoulder and then Ron moved to follow Hermione through the floo.

"Thanks mate."

* * *

_So, what did you think? :) I just love tormenting Ron 3 -R.F._


	5. Chapter 5

_So here's the 3rd chapter I promised KJL for this week :) I'm sad to say that HoL & RNF will not be updated until most likely 2 weeks! I know, a long time compared to my normal updates. With mid exams & these projects though; I'm swamped & haven't even begun attempting anything...' Alas I promise that if I find free time within the choas that is my life & being sick; I will update :) Promise. Hope you all like this chapter, so far it's my favorite._

_Warnings: General plot, humor, some hurt/comfort._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters; nor do I make profit from writing this. All rights go to their respetive creators._

* * *

Harry leaned back in his chair next to Ron, who assumed the same relaxing position as they enjoyed their butter beers. Ginny had rambled off about having Hermione help her buy a dress and they agreed to meet up at the Three Broomsticks. As of now, they were still waiting.

"I just…I can't believe **that's **what she's been upset about! I'm a right bloody git I am, not even mentioning anything about it." Harry hummed his agreement, thoughts of presents he wanted to buy everyone on his mind. Especially Sirius, and Remus.

"I mean seriously, I noticed she looked really nice but I assumed she had a dinner date with Gin. And proposing! I've tried to build up the nerve to do it since the war ended but you know how 'Mione gets. She intimidates me when she gets all hype about something, and I fall back."

"Until you get the bollocks to say something, right mate?" Harry teased, laughing when Ron's face flushed red.

"Harry, this is serious! 'Mione thinks I don't want her, what do I do?"

"Simple; propose to her. I can promise you that's the only thing that will convince her otherwise. You both love each other like mad, it took you both long enough to notice it – you even longer – and I know you both want to spend your life together so what's stopping you? No one but you." Ron listened to Harry seriously for a moment before nodding his head.

"You're right Harry; it's just; 'Mione is a very scary woman when she wants to be." Harry almost spit out his butter beer at the real fear expressed in his friends tone while trying to hold back laughter. They both knew Hermione's temper all too well.

"I know Ron, but you're going to marry her; so I'd get use to it fast."

"What makes you think I can when I've already spent the last 6 'n a half years trying?" Harry sent Ron a sheepish smile before patting him on the back.

"You can do it, I believe in you. Just think, you'll start getting laid again once you do." His cheeky grin was plastered heavily as Ron stuttered in embarrassment.

"I swear you hang about the twins and Sirius too much mate. Need to get out and do something other than be cooped up in that house."

"Hey, I happen to like that house. And spending time with the twins and Sirius." He added in quick after thoughts, finishing his drink before rising from the table.

"Let's go find the girls, Merlin forbid that Ginny trapped 'Mione in a dress shop when all she wants to do is look at books." Ron's laughter and agreement followed him out the bar.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Severus rubbed his temples, listening to Lucius ramble on about something to do with Draco deciding to defy him in the worst way.

"What am I to do, Severus? He's your Godson, talk some sense into him. I can't **believe **he wants **her **of all the people in the world. Just to spite me, I swear." Severus sighed again, glaring at his long time friend.

"I may be his Godfather but you are his father, so you do something about your son. Let him be, Lucius. He has grown up to be a proud, respectable man. Whatever harlot he may choose as his wife is his choice, let the boy be."

"But Severus,-"the whining grated on his nerves just as bad in their school days.

"You are a grown man, dammit, act like one!" Lucius was shocked at his friends tone, noticing him to be more tense than normal.

"Is something going on Severus? You seem…unusually tense today."

"Understatement of the century, I swear all the dark magic has wiped your mind of all it's good functioning cells." Lucius pouted at his friends terse words before fixing them both another drink.

"Talk to me, my friend. Obviously something has seriously set you back. You are normally in a wonderful mood after visiting the Boy-Wonder; what changed?" The thought of Harry brought a smile to his face, but it was quickly wiped away by thoughts of his Godfather.

"Black," he growled in annoyance, realization making its appearance on Lucius' face.

"Ahh, I see Cissy's cousin is still up to no good. Still acting like I child I suppose?"

"Again, stating the obvious. The man is a menace. What I wouldn't give to just wring his neck until he died, but Harry would be miserable without the stupid mutt around." Lucius couldn't fight the smile from his face. Severus had changed immensely after the war but the person to change him the most was Harry Potter himself.

"Then why not just confront the man? He's obviously trying to get a rise out of you for a reason, give it to him; maybe he'll give up afterwards." Severus finished his drink before rising from the couch. There were still so many papers he needed to grade back at the castle, on top of more classes later.

"In case you forgot exactly who Black was, he'll never give up." Severus turned away, his robes billowing behind him as he headed for the floo. Once he disappeared, Lucius stared hard into the fire.

'_I still can't figure out how he gets his robes to do that.'_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Sirius was scribbling notes down on a piece of paper, tangling his fingers through his hair in frustration before scratching something out and moving on.

"Everything alright there, Padfoot?"

"Ah!" The quill fell from his fingers as he whipped around in his seat, starting heavily at Remus who suddenly appeared.

"Dammit Moony, don't sneak up on me like that." Remus grinned, making his way into the room to see what his friend was up too.

"What has you cooped up in here instead of terrorizing the household with the twins?" Sirius gave him a sheepish smile before trying to hide his paper.

"Oh, nothing really. Just planning some new stuff." Remus gave him a look of 'I dont believe a single word you're saying', but dropped it. Sitting in the chair next to Sirius, he contemplated if he should let him know what was going on with Harry. If the man found out he told Severus but not him; well, it wouldn't end well.

**'Mate is ours to care for.' **Remus hummed his agreement internally, trying to soothe the wolf who was slowly getting more easily worked up as days went by.

"Everything ok, Moony?" Sirius noticed the look on Remus' face. He seemed to be lost in thought, and he noticed that the man had acted strange the past few days.

"Of course, Pads. Just the moon is all, and Moony wants to go home soon." The look that crossed Sirius' face made him feel a little guilt, but he refused to lie to his ex-lover. Sirius, Harry, the Weasley's - they were his family. To Moony, the pack would always come first; even if in school Sirius had been a part of that pack.

"You'll come back after the moon, right? Harry would be devastated if you stayed away." The warmth that bloomed in his chest and heavy purring from Moony made Remus flush a bit.

"Of course I'm coming back, don't I always?" Remus jumped in his seat slightly, his chest aching softly the way it did in moments like these. Sirius had place his hand over his own, grasping it softly as his thumb stroked over the scarred skin.

"You know I love you Remus, right?" Remus truly hated when Sirius called him by his name, it always left a wall of distance between them. The break up had been mutual, but the memories were still there. He grasped back, leaning his head to press against Sirius'.

"Of course, Sirius; as do I." Without another word, he got up and headed to the door; knowing the other man would watch him until he disappeared. After heading down to the kitchen for some tea, he thought about how he was going to approach his Alpha about Harry being his mate. The older werewolf was a strong, faithful leader. Pack was family, and family was everything. His distaste for wizards were still strong, and he was worried about Fenrir taking the news badly.

**'Alpha must know, must know so we can take our mate.'**

_**'We aren't taking Harry, Moony.'**_The loud growl of anger in defiance caused his head to pound.

**'He is ours! We have right to mate!'**

_**'Hush now Moony, I didn't mean that. Just relax, Harry is ours.'**_Feeling his wolf ease back with happy thoughts of Harry, Remus sighed before going to get a bottle of FireWhiskey. He was going to need a lot more to drink if he was going to deal with Moony's mating wants.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Harry noticed that Ron was trying to get Hermione alone to talk but Ginny just wasn't getting the hint. Walking over to them, he tucked her arm in his.

"Why don't we go grab a bite to eat, Gin? I never did get anything waiting for you." Pouting, but relenting; Harry dragged her off with promises to met up soon.

"Harry, this is really important; I want to look good the next time he comes by the house." Harry patted her hand in a soothing manner, leading her over to a small café.

"You always look wonderful, Gin; no need to play dress up. You'll look fantastic as always when he comes by." Harry had teased her relentlessly when he found out about her little crush. The fact that she knew the other man returned it only made her more determined to make him fight harder to win her hand.

"You're such a suck up Harry, honestly. why are you leaving them alone? You know Hermione is angry with him, right?"

"Of course I do, which is why I left them alone. I hate seeing Ron so angry and 'Mione so upset. They'll work it out."

"Not unless she kills him first." Ginny mumbled in, smiling at Harry innocently when he stared her down.

"Only if you gave her the ideas to do so."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"'Mione, look. I know you're upset about something I did. I know that you don't want to listen to what I have to say, but please, just hear me out." Hermione looked over to her only real boyfriend ever and felt her resolve dissipating. She'd always held a soft spot for the red-head, even though he was as different from her as he could be. Even now, she felt slightly bad by the look of defeat on his face. But she'd been hurt! he'd made it seem so clear about how their future would be, yet they were still in stand still.

"Alright Ronald, I'm listening." The sigh of relief made her smile a bit, but she fought it off.

"I'm still not sure exactly why you're upset with me, but I think I can convince you to not be anymore. Just give me the chance, and I swear you won't regret it." The look of determination on his face was surprising and highly convincing. It wouldn't hurt to give in just a bit.

"I suppose I would be open to the idea...what did you have in mind?" The look of happiness that spread across his face made her smile and she couldn't hold it back after that.

"Great! I want you to get dressed up tonight, it's important. I want to take you somewhere." Hermione felt her heart racing in her chest at his words, but swallowed it down. She wouldn't badger him about it, she'd let it be a surprise.

"Alright Ronald, sounds good to me."

"Woman I love you!" Before she could even react, Ron pulled her into a passionate kiss before winking and heading off in the direction that Harry and Ginny went. Stunned into shocked, a blissful smile made its way on her face as she touched her lips_._

_'I knew I made him work at it for a reason.'_

* * *

_So there it is! Just finished it right before lunch time was over. What do you think about the proccedings so far? :) -R.F._


	6. Chapter 6

_I meant to post this sooner but with the snow; my teacher came in late & I needed to get my work done. I will try to post another chapter as soon as I can, but still have projects to get out of the way. Hope you all like it, enjoy!_

_Warnings: Foreshadowing, hurt/comfort?, general plot_

_Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters; nor do I make profit from writing this. All rights go to the respected creators._

* * *

Hermione and Ron had joined Harry and Ginny at the café less than an hour ago. Now, Ginny was making kissy faces and Harry was making perverted remarks to the couple.

"You realize the first thing mum is going to do when she finds out is starting planning for grandchildren, right Ron?" Hermione blushed, along with Ron who started sputtering.

"She's right, Ron. Your mum can't get them out of Bill and Charlie. Even the twins have made it clear they swing for the other team. That means you and Gin are her infinite baby makers. She's been waiting to find out if you two mended your ways yet."

"That means you're going to be a part of it too Harry!" Ron exclaimed, pointing fingers between him and his sister. Both Ginny and Harry looked at one another with unsure faces, and Hermione sighed. She knew it was coming, but didn't think it would happen so soon.

"Ronald, you see….Harry and Ginny…well they…"

"We aren't together anymore Ron, we haven't been together since school." The look of shock on Ron's face had Harry trying to hold back laughter.

"Harry?" Ron asked shocked still, looking between his best friend and his sister.

"She's telling the truth Ron, we haven't been together. We just decided that we may love each other, but we're better off as friends."

"Well damn! I'm so slow!" Everyone started laughing at that, everything working itself back to normal between the four.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Remus had walked into the clearing, nodding a hello to anyone who crossed his path. He hadn't been back to the Pack since the last Full Moon, even though he had promised Fenrir he would try to make a more common appearance in the community.

"Hello Tar, how is your son holding up?" The older wolf nodded his hello to Remus, stopping to talk to the other man.

"He is as well as expected. Linda had been sick for a long time, we knew it would be soon but it doesn't stop the pain." Remus understood it all too well. Linda was one of the oldest women in the Pack; her health declining even more after the war was over. The fact she had been sick for a long time was commonly known between everyone and it was a waiting game for when she would pass to the other side. It was not completely unexpected but still heartbreaking when she passed over after the last Full Moon. They'd gathered around to burn her body; holding vigil over night to make sure she passed peacefully to the other side. Their son, Tarus, was older now – his mid-20's – but was taking the death of his mother hard.

"Understood, hopefully I can talk to him if I see him today." Tar put a hand on Remus' shoulder in appreciation; squeezing softly.

"You're a good man Remus."

"Thank you Tar," as he went to go on his way, Tar stopped him once more.

"Be careful around the Alpha today, he isn't in such a good mood as of late." With a sharp nod, Remus continued on to Fenrir's hut at the front of the Pack community. He had come in through the back, having taken a run to gather his thoughts before confronting his Alpha about the news he had.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Looking at himself in the mirror, Sirius grinned after he finished talking to himself. This was perfect! Why he hadn't thought of it before hand to really get to Severus was a bummer, but now that he knew; there was no way the other man would ignore him this time.

'_Well see who ignores who this time Snape!'_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

After his dealings with Lucius, Snape had gone back to Hogwarts to terrorize the young minds of his students.

"You are only in this class as a requirement of the schooling, but you will not pass my class unless you put the effort. Potions are an art form that I doubt half of you will ever be able to appreciate or grasp knowledge off. Your work is on the board, I want the potion on my desk by the end of class." Without another word, Severus moved back to his desk to grade papers while keeping an eye out for anyone trying to blow anything up.

'_Stupid brats, each one of them.' _He growled in his head, taking his red ink to every paper that he shifted through on his desk. His conversation with Sirius kept running through his mind, especially what Lucius had to say on it.

_"Then why not just confront the man? He's obviously trying to get a rise out of you for a reason, give it to him; maybe he'll give up afterwards."_

'_If anything, the blubbering fool knows at least something.' _It was something Severus had been contemplating but hadn't actually acted on it. There was only one problem; Sirius Black could be highly unpredictable. When they were kids, it was easy to tell what the man would and wouldn't do; since Azkaban, he'd been a wild card. Severus wasn't one to act rashly, and the thought that Sirius might continue to seek him out even after he gave him what he wanted only frustrated him further. The explosion and smoke rising in the back of the room snapped Severus from his thoughts.

"Merlin forbids you can brew a single potion right, Mr. Lawson!" He hollered, heading to the back of the room to clean up his new Longbottom's mess; again.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"I was expecting you sooner than a few days before the next full moon, pup. Did you forget us again?" Remus knew that was Fenrir's way of making him feel bad; and letting him know now was not a time to argue with the other man.

"No Alpha, things have just been a bit busy with everyone moving into the house. I could never forget you or the Pack." The huff he received in reply was better than a hit; Remus would take what he could get. After the war, Fenrir had approached him about 'coming home'; telling him his place was with his Pack members. They'd worked out a compromise that Remus never even thought the man possible of. His whole life revolved around hating his Wolf and the man who gave it to him when Fenrir was being a responsible, caring Alpha; even if he was a little strict and hard-headed.

"Well, you obviously came to me for a reason. Spit it out."

'_Bad mood lately was an understatement of the century Tar.'_

"Yes sir, you see, I came across something that left me at a loss of what to do. I am conflicted by knowing what's right, and following my instinct of what tells me to be right. I felt if there was anyone I could turn to with such conflictions and questions, it would be you Alpha." The way Remus phrased it grasped Fenrir's attention wholly and he motioned for the other man to come into his sitting room. Like the other huts of the village, it was mostly bare; only certain possessions lying about.

"Speak then, pup; it is obviously causing you pain." Remus nodded his head and sat next to Fenrir, making sure to not look him directly in the eye.

"I believe I have found my mate. Moony has been horribly restless and the things he says are confusing; yet arousing to my inner sensibilities. It is wrong because the young man is my childhood friend's son, only a boy of 18 this coming year. What can I do?" Fenrir watched Remus intently, breathing slowly as he took in his oldest pup's emotions. Remus never did take to the wolf life easy and his transition into acceptance was still a long road ahead. This was another set back into his acceptance about himself.

"Wolves do not just choose someone at random. There is a reason your wolf chose this young man for you; whether it be his soul, or the powerful connection that your core reacts to from his own. It is never wrong to have a mate, no matter the age or gender; it is only wrong to deny yourself one." Remus bit his lip, looking to his Alpha in his indecisiveness but making it clear he wasn't challenging him.

"I understand that. It seems the more I disagree with Moony, the more upset and possessive he becomes. I know that it is wrong to deny myself mate rights, but he is just a boy! A straight one at that."

"Why don't you tell me the real reason you brought this subject to me Remus?" Hearing his name on the other man's lips was a surprise. It was rare for Fenrir to refer to anyone by name that was sired from himself. Leaning a bit closer for comfort, which Fenrir allowed with an arm around Remus and a nip to his chin; he continued.

"He is a wizard; a half-blood, but still a wizard regardless. I know how you feel about wizards, and…it's Harry Potter." Fenrir's brow rose in surprise, not even thinking that his pup would be talking about the boy everyone knew and worshiped in their own way.

"I see, I suppose that does cause a few complications then."

"It's more than a few. He's just a child, my childhood friends' kid, my ex-lover's Godson; how do I deal with something like this?" The heartbreak he heard in Remus' voice shook him slightly, making him sigh in defeat.

"I do not like that he is a wizard, half-blood or not. When we became wolves, whether we were wizards beforehand or not, changed us; for the better. I may not entirely like this situation, but there is nothing I can do, pup. Your wolf chose him for a reason, or maybe he was only chosen from day one; no one knows. All I can tell you is you have to be with him, not platonically either. Moony, as you call him, will only wait so long before making a move. The longer you wait, the worse he will react." Remus swallowed, nodding in resignation at his Alpha's words.

"How much worse can he react?"

"You will start having primal urges. You will want to claim him, mark him; keep everyone away from him that isn't you. I can even guarantee that your Wolf will show itself outside of the full moon just to be with its Mate. You're posing a high risk for yourself and everyone you live with the longer you wait. You know what has to be done." Remus bit his lip again, a nervous habit he picked up as of late, and nodded.

"Yes Alpha, I do."

* * *

_KayelleJohnlock, sorry it was a day late! Also, sorry for stopping it at such a cliff-hanger; it just felt right. I will try to get the next chapter up soon, and Raven Not Free will be updated as soon as I can find the inspiration to start the next chapter...^^' -R.F._


	7. Chapter 7

_Finally! :) This took longer than I anticipated but it's finally here! My term ends after tomorrow, so I'm going to do my best to get a lot more done this weekend! I hope you all like it, especially you -**Kayelle Johnlock** - sorry it isn't longer but this is where I'm recuperating on where to start next! Enjoy!_

_Warnings: Plot, mushy stuff, humor_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters; nor do I make profit from writing this. All rights go to the respected creators._

* * *

Ron and Hermione had already left the house to go on whatever surprise Ron had thought up. Harry had wished his friend luck, giving Hermione and big hug and wishing them a good time. Ginny had left earlier in the day, saying something about spending time with Luna and Neville. The more people left the house, the quieter it seemed; especially the twins weren't in residence at the moment. Walking into the kitchen to get something to drink, he was surprised to see his Godfather casually sitting at the table.

"Everything ok Siri'?" The man turned at the sound of his name, smiling widely at his Godson.

"Of course pup! Just thinking about some stuff; good plans for mischief I'll be getting up to soon I'm sure." Harry grinned at the other man, hugging him as he made to sit next to him. It was wonderful being home, but even more so to finally be with his Godfather.

"The house is too quiet; I feel like war is about to happen." Sirius turned to his Godson with a look of concern, knowing that Harry didn't ever use the word 'war' lightly.

"It's only 'cause the twins are at the shop, Molly mentioned flooing to have tea with Fleur and Bill. Arthur is at work, and well; Remus went to go speak with his Pack." At the mention of Remus, Harry perked up; his cheeks flushing at bit. Sirius noticed it, but didn't say anything.

"How is everything going with Remus and his Pack? He mentioned he goes there every full moon, a few days before and stays a few days after."

"It's good for him, better for him. He's slowly learning to accept something he should have accepted all along, but with the parents he had and the society we lived in then – well, it was hard for Remmy. It always has been." Harry nodded empathetically, leaning on his palm while his Godfather talked.

"He deserves some happiness, don't you think Siri'?" A curious brow was raised at the question, but Sirius just nodded with a smile.

"Of course he does pup; don't we all?" A big smile was flashed at him, making his chest ache in unexpressed happiness.

"Of course Siri', even you do." The other man ruffled Harry's hair, rising from the table.

"That I do pup. You know what'll make this old dog really happy?" Harry perked up at that, his hair falling in his face as he looked up at the other man.

"What?"

"That my Godson some into the pallor with me and have a few drinks." Quickly following Sirius from the room, Harry had a huge grin on his face.

"Only if we play chess!" Laughter was echoed from his Godfather at the reply.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Ron and Hermione had finished a nice dinner, now walking through a park that had been created after the war near Hogsmeade. He kept her arm tucked between his own, stroking his hand over hers as they walked. Hermione herself was on cloud-9. She never believed Ron to be very romantic, the fact that he cared about her was more than enough; but the evening had been wonderful! The high-scale restaurant they had eaten in, the rich red wine they had consumed afterwards before leaving for a nice walk in the park.

"You've given me a wonderful evening Ronald, thank you." She leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth and he grinned at her.

"Well, it isn't over yet." Surprised, she blinked at his as he led her over to a bench; a huge Willow tree allowing shade during the day time behind them. He grasped both of Hermione's hands on his own, kissing the top of her fingers.

"Ronald…" Hermione mumbled off in a blush, causing Ron to grin at for once being able to make her speechless.

"I've been a right git, I know. I don't even know how to tell you how important you are to me without messing up." Ron let go with one hand to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ronald, it's ok."

"No, 'Mione, it isn't. You're the most wonderful woman I've ever met. I'm lucky to have you, I'm lucky you haven't left me for someone smarter." Again his cheeks lit up to match the color of his hair as he cleared his throat. Digging in his coat pocket, he maneuvered down to kneel before Hermione. Her eyes widened, her heart beating faster.

"Ron…"

"Look, I'm really not good at stuff like this. I should have done this sooner; I had planned to do this sooner, but 'Mione you can be very scary when you're angry." Hermione laughed at that, tears building in the bottom of her eyes.

"I really love you, and I never want you to doubt that. I want the world to know that I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me 'Mione?" The silence was almost deafening before Hermione threw herself at him.

"Yes Ron, yes!" His eyes were wide in shock and happiness as he pulled her into a kiss; her fingers curling in his hair as she clung to him.

"Took you long enough." Ron started to laugh as he slid the thin silver band on her finger.

"I'll do better to make sure you never doubt me again." Hermione leaned forward for another kiss as Ron held her close.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"That's not fair; I know you cheated that time!" Sirius called out, taking another drink from his glass as Harry giggled at him.

"I didn't cheat; I just got good enough to beat anyone who isn't Ron." – _'Or Snape.' _But Harry didn't dare say that out loud to his Godfather, knowing how that outcome would end. Taking another sip from his own glass, he grinned at his Godfather as he set up the chess board again. They'd been drinking and playing chess for a few hours now; more than a little intoxicated by their efforts. The twins still hadn't returned, and Molly had come back just to get Arthur so they could both go see Charlie. Ginny was staying the night with Luna, planning some new scheme for the next time Draco came by Grimmauld. Ron and Hermione were still on their date, and Harry doubted they would make an appearance if the night went the way Ron had planned.

"So what has my wonderful Godson been up too when not assisting me and our amazing pranksters?" Harry grinned at Sirius, finishing his drink before filling both of theirs up again as they started a new game.

"Not too much, I mainly keep to myself."

"Really? Not getting up to naughty things with the youngest Weasley, are you?" Sirius teased, taking his move. Harry flushed embarrassed, not sure how he should approach the subject of his sexuality with Sirius. From obvious hints the other night, Sirius' sexuality wasn't set in stone either; but he didn't want to disappoint the man.

"Actually, err no. You see me and Gin' aren't together. We figured we're better off as friends."

"You mean to say she realized you were a poof before you did?" Harry stared in shock at Sirius as the man looked up from making his move after Harry.

"What? Shocked I knew? Come on pup, I'm a man with a good nose." He tapped the tip of his nose, winking at Harry and causing him to blush.

"You've look at about as much arse as I do."

"Padfoot!" Harry yelled embarrassed, hiding his face behind his hand as the older man laughed.

"No reason to be ashamed pup, I like a good-looking bloke myself. Nothin' wrong with that." Harry looked up, still embarrassed, but blinked in surprise.

"Really? You're ok with it?" Honestly, Harry really wanted to talk to Sirius about Remus but he didn't think he could. It was obvious there had been something their once, and Harry didn't know how they felt about each other anymore.

"Of course I'm ok with it. I love you like you're my own, Pup. Just cause you wanna shag a bloke,-"Sirius grinned at the flush that worked its way over Harry's face.

"Let me rephrase that, just cause you want a bloke to shag _you_ doesn't make me love you any less." Harry's face lit up, even in his embarrassment, and he moved his next piece.

"Thanks Siri', that makes me feel a lot better. I just wasn't sure how to tell anyone."

"No problem, Pup. So tell old Padfoot exactly who you want to be shagged by?" Harry started laughing, even in his embarrassment. They'd both obviously had too much to drink but that was fine by Harry.

"T-there really isn't anyone specific."

"Oh, come on now! Remember my good nose? Is it Malfoy? He is pretty good-looking for a blonde." Harry busted into laughter, holding his sides.

"Seriously Pads, Malfoy?! Just cause we're friends doesn't mean I wanna be shagged by him, and he's straight anyway."

"Hey, he's pretty good-looking for a stuck up ponce. Even Snape looks pretty good now-a-days." Harry froze at his Godfather's next words. Was Sirius being honest, or was it the alcohol talking? From the way he reacted to Snape's presence, he would have never known that he fancied the other man.

"Siri', you hate Severus."

"No I don't, I hate that he won't give me the time of day." Harry almost started laughing at his Godfather's pout, clearing his throat.

"Anyway, enough about the bloke's I like, what about you?" Harry bit his lip, unsure if he should tell the other man how he felt about Remus. Clearing his throat, he fiddled with a chess piece.

"Tell me about you and Remus. I kind of gathered from the other night that you both were together at some point. Did my dad know?" Sirius' eyes took on a soft look, even under the alcohol, and he smiled at Harry.

"Yeah, I and Moony were together for a good long while. We got together in school, and we stayed together until I ended up in Azkaban. Oh, your dad knew alright, told me and Moony we were in denial. It was quite funny after we got together; everyone was surprised that I settled for him over anyone else. Your dad was our biggest support in being together."

"Is that why…you were both named my Godfather's?"

"Actually, yeah. Your mum and dad thought that if you ended up anywhere, it should be with people who love one another." Harry felt a twinge in his chest, from thinking of his parents and how in love Remus and Sirius must still be at this point.

"It sounds like a really serious relationship; everyone always jokes about your ability to stay stern for a long time." Sirius grinned at Harry, drinking back the rest of his drink.

"Oh don't get me wrong, me and Moony love each other. When we were younger though, it was always about how fast we could get each other naked and in bed." Harry flushed darkly, wanting to know yet feeling jealous that hid Godfather had been with the man he wanted desperately to be with.

"Honestly, Siri', I didn't need to know that."

"Hey, you've never been with another bloke! You'll wanna know these things if you ever decide too; I did bottom for Moony after all." Harry's eyes widened in shock at the grin on his Godfather's face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the Wolf in Moony doesn't take well to being dominated. There were no complaints on my end; especially when he put me on all fours." Harry blushed darkly, replacing the image with Remus and himself. Just then, the man they were talking about walked in. His cheeks were flushed in embarrassment of his own.

"Padfoot, I don't believe this is something you should be talking with Harry about."

"Oi Moony! Just the man we were talking about! I didn't have a better relationship to discuss with him and our little pup needs to know what he's getting into if he ever does end up with another man in bed." Remus snapped his attention over to Harry, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Guess I have to tell you now too….I kind of like blokes, so Siri' and me were talking about it."

"There's nothing wrong with that Harry, its normal." The smile that broke out on the young man's face made Remus' stomach flop; his wolf edging him to approach his mate.

"See? I told you nothing was wrong with liking other bloke's, Pup. I can tell you all about the stuff me and Moony got up too,-"

"You will do no such thing." The sharp resolve in Remus' voice when he cut Sirius off surprised Harry. He moved to take the man by the arm, leading him to the doorway.

"I believe I will get Padfoot to bed. You'll be alright?" Remus asked, not mentioning the night before but letting Harry know he was concerned. Harry felt his stomach tighten at the thought of Remus going to bed with Sirius but nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." Without another word, Remus lead Sirius upstairs; ignoring the man's rambling about their past relationship and how Harry needed to know those things if he was going to bottom for another bloke. Embarrassed by what occurred, and unsure how he felt about not telling Sirius and watching them walk away together; he cleaned everything up before heading for a shower.

* * *

_I know, I know; I ended it on kind of a sad note - but sadness happens when findig happiness :) I hope you all liked it, let me know what you think! -R.F._

**_Also, I know that RAVEN NOT FREE has not been updated in almost a month -.- I feel sad about this but I haven't found the time, nor the inspiration to continue with it. I am letting you know I have already started the next chapter and am hoping for it to be long from the wait it's been on hold. So expect a new chapter for that by this weekened!_**


	8. Chapter 8

_. I am so sorry **Kayelle Johnlock**! This was supposed to be out sooner but a whole bunch of stuff came up! This is really long to make up for it and good stuff is still coming! Promise! I have a paper to write still, but I am gonna start working on the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_Warnings: General plot, hurt/comfort, happy stuffs :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters; nor do I make profit from writing this. All rights go to the respected creators._

* * *

Harry woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes to push the sleep away. It had been a better night, the shower he'd taken relaxing him greatly. Sadly, thinking of Remus and Sirius in the room together all night had kept him up late; making it harder for him to wake up good. Slipping his glasses on and brushing his hair from his face, he cast a quick spell to check the time before sighing. It was early enough that Mrs. Weasley might be awake, but no one else. Feeling the small headache behind his eyes, he took some muggle headache medicine he kept in his drawer out of habit. Not worrying about changing out of his pajamas, he headed down to the kitchen for some tea.

'_Maybe I'll eat some toast to quell my stomach.' _He thought to himself, not paying attention to where he was walking. When he ran straight into someone, he grabbed on to wherever he could reach, making a squeaking noise when he fell on top of them. The smell below him immediately gave away who was beneath him and he blushed darkly, trying his hardest to sit up. Remus couldn't make himself move. Harry's body was perfectly molded to his own, their hips lined up. The smell of his mate was suffocating his senses, making his wolf thrash on the inside to get out. Harry couldn't help but stare wide-eyed into Remus' eyes. They were swirling with amber and he knew the man's inner wolf was surfacing a bit. Blushing and shifting some more, he tried to move.

"I-I'm really sorry about that Remmy, wasn't looking where I was going. You aren't hurt, are you?" He asked, his voice going softer as he spoke. His eyes were lidding and he couldn't help but lick his lips. Remus noticed the movement and his sight latched to it, his own tongue mimicking the motion against his own.

"I'm more than alright Harry; I know it was an accident." – _'Come on Remus, let him go. Don't do this, you can withstand.' _He yelled to himself on the inside, making his body slowly release its hold on Harry to help them both of the floor.

"I was just headed to your room to see if you wanted breakfast. Pads is still in bed, Molly is almost done." Harry was still flushed, not able to look the older man in the eyes.

"Y-yeah, I was headed there just now. Where is everyone?" He asked trying to change the subject as they both walked in the direction of the kitchen. Remus smelled the nervousness of the other but didn't comment on it.

"The twins are at the shop; Ginny is still over at Luna's but will be back this afternoon. Ron and Hermione I believed had a good evening, if the noises I heard from their room are any indication." Remus added with a grin, making Harry turn a grin of his own.

"I was wondering if Ron finally found the guts to propose. Good for them, they deserve it." Remus couldn't stop himself from admiring every inch of Harry as he spoke. The boy he knew from years ago had truly grown since the war, already becoming a man before he realized it. He was still small, but filled with lithe muscles from Quidditch. Harry noticed that Remus hadn't said anything so he stopped to look over the other man. The look on his face was enough to make Harry blush as he realized the older man was looking him all over.

"I…Is something wrong, Remmy?" The other man hummed a questioning noise, finally looking up to Harry's eyes. The look of want in the older man's eyes was clear and Harry felt his mouth dry; his body twitching in interest.

"No Harry, nothing's wrong. Just realizing a few things." Harry nodded silently, leading the other man into the kitchen for food.

"Oh! Good morning Harry, good to see you up! Did you rest well?" Harry couldn't fight the smile that bloomed on his face. Mrs. Weasley was always able to make him feel so warm and at home with just her voice.

"I slept very well, Molly. Thank you. How was your evening?"

"Wonderful Harry! Always good to hear!" Molly bustled around, making a few more plates of food to sit on the table before moving to wash the dishes.

"Go on and eat! The others will be up soon enough!" Harry sat down, not able to fight a smile when Remus sat next to him. They both reached for the biscuits at the same time, and pulled back when their hands brushed with two small smiles.

"Sorry."

"Sorry." They both apologized simultaneously before chuckling at their own embarrassment of the situation. Just then, Hermione and Ron came into the kitchen; both already completely dressed with huge smiles on their faces.

"How was your date last night?" Molly asked happily; glad to see her youngest son and his long time school friend having worked things out. Ron nodded his head sheepishly, allowing Hermione to say what she wanted.

"Ron asked me to marry him; I said yes!" The squeal that Molly let out before wrapping both Hermione and Ron in a huge hug had Harry and Remus chuckling under their breath.

"Oh! I'm so excited for you both! This is perfect! A wedding, just what we needed!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh along with Molly while Ron blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He moved to sit next to Harry's other side.

"Good to know you finally got the balls to do it."

"Prat," Ron chuckled, punching him lightly on the arm. Harry only stuck his tongue out laughing.

"Congratulations are in order I believe. It is good to see you've both worked past your problems." Remus added after taking a sip from his tea.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin. It means a lot."

"Remus, please Hermione." Hermione flushed before nodding and sitting next to Ron to eat. Harry glanced by to Remus with a shy smile, blushing when Remus looked at him with a curious glance.

"What?" He asked softly, leaning closer cause he could tell that Harry didn't want anyone to overhear.

"Nothing, just good to have you home with us." Remus felt his chest tighten with emotion, Moony howling in excitement on the inside at his mate's happiness. Remus smiled softly back at Harry, lightly brushing hands with him before anyone could see.

"It's good to be home Harry."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`'

Sirius woke up with a groan, his head pounding from all the alcohol he had consumed last night. Thinking about it all, he tried going backwards to remember exactly what he and Harry had talked about before Remus had shown up.

'_Merlin I really shouldn't drink so much.' _He groaned again, trying slowly to get up without making his head spin again. Finally getting into an upright position without blowing chunks, he took a deep breath.

'_Oh Merlin!' _Remembering what he said to Harry about Snape made his stomach swirl.

'_I can't believe I told him that! There's no way he'll let me live it down!' _Sirius ranted to himself, thinking about what he would say to Harry if he did ask him about it. Smelling the food coming from downstairs, he slowly made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. It would help him sober up and make himself ready to face everyone; mainly Harry.

'_I really hope he doesn't tell Remmy about this.'_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Harry stuck his head into the fire call, grinning as Draco paced the room; still half dressed.

"I don't know why you're stressing this. You know she likes you, she just likes to watch you squirm and struggle."

"I would like a sadistic woman, wouldn't I? What's wrong with me? Why aren't my efforts working?" Draco ranted, face flushed in frustration.

"They are working, Dray. She even went dress shopping the other day for when the next time you come by."

"Seriously?" He asked, not pacing anymore. Harry couldn't help but chuckle again.

"Yes Dray, really. She does like you, she's just really spunky."

"Is it sad that that's what I really like about her?" Draco asked in desperation. Harry felt his chest ache a bit for Draco. They just gained a true friendship not too long ago and he was going through a lot with attempting to court Ginny against his parents' wishes.

"It's not sad. It's good to know that you really like her for who she really is and not something she pretends to be. Look, she's coming back from Luna's today. Why don't you come on by, have lunch with us? It'll be a good excuse for you to come by without seeming desperate." Draco beamed, close to wanting to kiss Harry.

"I knew there was a reason I listened to your crazy arse ideas Harry! See you this afternoon!" Harry cut off the call with a laugh, tears filling his eyes from the humor of watching someone so up-tight run around like a chicken with its head cut off.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Good to see you Harry. I see that you've kept the Nargels at bay." Luna spoke softly in her normal floaty manner after giving Harry a firm hug. Harry grinned at the small girl, guiding them all into the living room. Ginny had come back over with Luna, Dean, and Neville; all of them deciding it would be a good day to hang out.

"Good to see you again, Harry. It's been a while. How's everything?" Dean asked, moving to sit next to Luna. From there, Ginny sat next to Dean, and then Neville sat next to her.

"Things are good Dean, just been adjusting to everything now that I'm home. I'm glad you all decided to come by. How's everything with the shop Nev?" Harry asked, smiling when Neville's face lit up.

"Everything is going great Harry; I never realized how many people generally used plants outside of Potion making."

"Good to hear Nev. I hope you guys are hungry. Lunch is going to be served after Draco gets here." No one was surprised that Draco was coming by, everyone knowing that Harry and the blonde Slytherin had worked past their differences from school. The glint he saw in Ginny's eyes though told him that something was going to happen; he just wasn't sure if it was bad or good yet. Just then the floo came to life to let Harry know that someone wanted to come through and he moved to allow passage. Ginny immediately scooted closer to Dean, placing a hand on his knee. Dean looked at her in a curious manner, asking with his eyes exactly what she was planning. Just as Draco stepped out of the fireplace, Ginny leaned over and pressed her lips to Dean's. Everyone in the room was shocked still, except Luna who seemed to be in her own little world.

"What the hell are you doing with my woman, Thomas!?" Draco hollered, moving quickly to jerk Dean off the couch and stand in front of Ginny. Harry saw the infatuated look over Ginny's face and knew she'd done it on purpose.

"I didn't do anything Draco, I swear!" Draco's face was red with anger, him still standing firmly in front of Ginny. Neville slowly got up from the couch, moving his way around Draco to stand beside Dean.

"It didn't look like that to me!"

"Dean didn't do anything Draco; it was Ginny who kissed him." Neville spoke up, blushing as he took Dean's hand in his own to let Draco know that Dean was already personally taken. Noticing that their hands were firmly locked together, Draco flushed deeply in embarrassment before turning back to face Ginny. Even though he was mortified and angry, he couldn't help but noticed how the blue summer dress brought out the beauty of her eyes and the small curves of her frame.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, trying to ignore the fact that a bunch of people who had witnessed his humiliating moment were still watching and listening. Ginny's cheeks were pink but she had a loving look on her face.

"You're always so restricted in your emotion around others. How am I to know that you truly want to be with me if you never express it?" The fight from his father came back to him and he rubbed his temples in frustration. Harry did feel slightly bad for him, knowing how hard all of this was.

"How do you know? I'm borderline disowned for choosing to court you and you ask how you should know that I want to be with you? Woman, you are insufferable! I don't know why I want to be with you so badly!" Walking from the room, Draco didn't look back. Luna was still off in her own little world. Dean and Neville looked in the direction Draco walked off in with a look of sadness. Harry sighed heavily before pinching his nose, looking at Ginny whose bottom lip was poking out. He knew she was feeling terrible about what happened; she hadn't meant for it to go that far.

"Harry, I…"

"Look Gin', Dray is having it really hard right now at home for some choices he's been making. He's trying really hard to prove to you that he's a good bloke and you just keep him on the edge and batting him around. Maybe you should go talk to him, yeah? We'll all be in the kitchen waiting for you." With that, harry lead Luna, Dean, and Neville into the kitchen. Ginny got up from the couch, heading in the same direction Draco went. She hadn't meant to upset him; just to get him to show how much he cared. He was attentive enough, he bought her whatever she wanted; but she wanted to **feel **his affection! Finally finding Draco sitting on the front porch of Grimmuald, she slowly eased down next to him; tucking her dress under thighs as she sat. Neither of them said anything for a moment, before Ginny reached over to place her hand over Draco's. A second later, he turned his hand over and wrapped his around hers.

"You know I wasn't trying to upset you, right?" Draco took a deep breath before nodding his head slowly.

"I know, but this isn't always easy. I argue with Father everyday about why I'm choosing to court you and you just seem so oblivious to the effort I put into gaining your attention. Good lord, I never thought I'd need to try so hard to get someone to pay attention to me." Ginny laughed softly as his words, tightening her hand in his.

"I know things are tough Draco, but it's just the way I am. I know you're good to me, but I just want to **feel **more from you. That's all I want." Draco leaned over and placed a kiss to her forehead, stroking his thumb over her hand.

"You didn't even give me a chance to tell you how beautiful you look today." Ginny's face lit up with a smile and flush to her cheeks as her eyes lidded.

"I wanted to pick out a nice dress for the next time you came by." Draco beamed on the inside that she went out of her way to try and look nice for him, even though she always looked nice to him.

"Thank you, even though it wasn't necessary. How about we go have lunch with our friends, then I take you out?" Ginny nodded before kissing Draco's cheek and heading inside with him.

* * *

_So yes :) Things are moving ahead very well. Hope you all liked it! -R.F._


	9. Chapter 9

_First off, this chapter is 3,200+! :D I'm almost positive that's the largest chapter I've written for ANY of my stories! :) On another note, hi there. Some stuff has been going on, that's the reason this hasn't been posted sooner. Let's just say my research paper was done...then it was gone : ( So now I have a week to re-do. I truly hope you all like this chapter!_

_Warnings: PLOT! Fluff, hurt/comfort, blah blah blah_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters. I do not make profit. All rights go to the respected creators._

_OH! Forgive mistakes, they're all my own and I'm running on no sleep, barely able to keep my eyes open_

* * *

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, taking a small sip of his tea. Mrs. Weasley had gone out to dinner with Mr. Weasley when he came out; wanting to take him wife out for once. Ginny and Draco had been gone since earlier in the day, and he wasn't sure if he should be expecting her home anytime soon. Ron and Hermione had gone out again themselves, wanting to spend time alone together after being isolated from one another. Tugging at his hair lightly, he keeps thinking over when he and Remus ran into one another again when everyone was around. Luna was having another one of her odd conversations with Neville and Dean about the Nargels she's always ranting on about; Ginny and Draco listening on in amusement. Harry had gotten up to go into the bathroom and ran right into Remus; the older man gripping him by his arms to keep him upright.

_(Flashback)_

Harry stared wide-eyed up at Remus, his glasses having slid down his nose when he bumped into the older man. The hands cupping his biceps made him shiver; the heat seeping into his bones.

"S-sorry about that, Remmy. I seem to have bad habits or running into people around here." The look in Remus' eyes didn't seem bothered, but Harry swallowed thickly as his face heated.

"Perfectly fine, cub; accidents happen." His eyes were dilated; there was no doubt in his mind. Harry's smell was filling him with wants and needs he never even knew he had until Harry came of age. Harry felt his heart beating faster and watched Remus' pupil's contract.

"H-how is Padfoot? Not too hungover, I hope?" He was nervous, more nervous than he could ever remembering being around the werewolf. Something was connecting them together, Harry just knew it; he just couldn't seem to make himself voice it. His fears of rejection and of his age coming up prevented him from bringing it up in conversation.

"Padfoot will live, he's pacing in the library about something or another. " He still held Harry by his arms, barely two feet between them. His nose twitched multiple times as he discreetly smelled him.

"Are you headed somewhere?" Harry squeaked out, internally cursing himself for his voice cracking. Remus grinned a bit, Moony howling excitedly. Harry was aroused; by his presence, **his** touch.

'_No Moony, we won't do this; do you hear me?' – __**'He's ours! Can't keep mate away!' **_Moony growled back irritated, struggling against Remus' internal hold on him. His eyes flashed amber and Harry felt himself break into a light sweat. Remus seemed to be having a hard time with Moony recently, but Sirius said that Remus was doing better.

"Are you…are you doing ok, Remmy?" Harry asked, true concern showing on his face. The older man slid his hands up to Harry's shoulders to pull him close; pressing his nose into Harry's neck to breathe his scent deeply as he held him.

"I am alright cub, just having an off day." Doing that calmed Moony, and Remus pulled back with a small smile.

"Did you need anything in Diagon Alley? I was going to head out for a bit, get some fresh air." Harry felt his heart still pounding roughly against his chest; wondering if he would drop from a heart attack.

"N-no thank, I'm ok. Thanks though." He wanted to cry out when the older man let him go and walked off with a smile.

_(Flashback Over)_

Harry sighed irritated again, a blush still smothering his cheeks.

'_There's no way that hug meant anything romantic! He still calls me his cub, just like Sirius calls me his pup!' _The thought caused an ache in his chest, but Harry's stubborn side wouldn't give. Remus had to be attracted to him in some way! He may not be well versed in the concepts of relationships or sex; but there was some serious kind of tension between them – especially when they were alone. Finishing off his tea, he blinked up in surprise when Sirius walked into the kitchen with a sheepish look on his face; rubbing the back of his neck.

"How are you feelin' today, pup?" Harry smiled at the older man, gesturing for him to sit while he got himself more tea and a cup for him as well.

"I'm fine, Pads; just a bit tired. You? Haven't seen you all day." He added, sitting down Sirius' tea and sipping at his own.

"I'm alright, just thinking about something's," a pause – "Look, you aren't going to tell Snape what I told you, are ya? 'Cause I didn't mean it. It was all the alcohol and frustration as of late." He murmured a small agitated flush working on his cheeks. Harry grinned behind his tea cup, not wanting to embarrass his Godfather too badly.

"I don't think it was just the alcohol talking. I mean no one is that un-civil to one another without some kind of reason. That frustration you mentioned however – could it be **sexual** frustration?" Harry teased, mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"'Oi!" Sirius exclaimed embarrassed, slamming his tea cup down.

"You shouldn't tease an old man about stuff like that!" Harry busted out laughing, putting all of his depressing thoughts from earlier behind.  
"Seriously though, I think it's kind of funny, to be honest. You antagonize him like the mutt he aims you out to be, and it's all because you fancy him."

"I **do not** fancy Snape! No way! He's just….dammit pup, this is unfair." He pouted childishly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Being real for a moment, you should just tell him Siri'. What's the worst that can happen?" There was an honest, serious silence between him before Sirius unfolded his arms with a slightly disconcerting look on his face.

"…He could reject me. Not in a romantic way either! If anything, I just wanna shag him." Harry felt a genuine smile appear on his face.

"Are you sure you don't want **him** to shag **you**, Siri'?" The older man's cheeks tinted pink and he drank some more tea so he didn't have to answer.

"Is that why you attack him so much? To get a reaction out of him?" Sirius looked off to the side embarrassed before nodding.

"I know it may seem strange to you pup, but I don't know how to get him to notice me **without** pissing him off. The man has a shorter temper than my mother did, and that's truly saying something; with her being a sadist and what not. It's jus I can't seem to help it. When he's angry, his whole demeanor changes and it really makes me want to get him into bed."

"Ugh Siri', come on! That's a little too much for my virginal ears!" Sirius laughed, leaning on the table with a grin.

"Look, I promise that I'll **consider** talking to Snape if you promise me something." Harry's face lit up in excitement and he nodded quickly.

"Anything Siri'!" The slightly sadistic smirk that appeared on the man's face made Harry wonder if he would regret this. It also made him wonder if Sirius was the one of Walburga's children who inherited her sadistic streak.

"Tell me why you didn't tell me you had a thing for Moony." Harry's face dropped of all emotion and he sat there in shock. How was he supposed to answer something like that? How did Sirius even find out?

"How…?" Harry asked, cheeks paling slightly. Sirius felt worried for a moment before he gave Harry a supporting smile. He tapped his nose with a legitimate smile.

"I told you I have a wonderful sense of smell. I caught you and Moons in the hallway earlier today. From the looks of things, it seemed pretty mutual." Harry's heart started to beat heavily again at Sirius' words but he was still in disbelief.

"We…we were just talking, Siri'. Nothing beyond that happened." Harry protested, cheeks heating up and returning some color to his face; for which Sirius was relived.

"I'm not mad, pup. It seems like you're trying to convince me, more than yourself. You promised, so spill. How come you didn't tell me?" Harry was silent for a moment, licking his lips to try and focus on something other than talking to his Godfather about his obsession with an ex-lover of his!

"I…don't know. It just sort of happened."

"Meaning…?" Harry honestly hated when his Godfather was serious, it made things a lot more difficult to talk about.

"I've always looked up to Remus, especially after I first met him on the train. I just considered it sort of worshiping on a level or need because he was the last link I had to my parents. Then, I just realized one day how…how beautiful he is." Harry's cheeks were pink but now that he was talking about it, he couldn't seem to stop himself. Sirius had the hugest grin on his face as he listened intently.

"Even knowing his was a werewolf didn't scare it, it made me recognize him more. How strong he was, resilient. To live and keep living with something like that for so long. One day it just hit me. I liked Remmy, a lot. More than a lot, but I had no way of telling him. I mean, how do you tell someone who is old enough to be your father that you fancy them? He'd think I'm bloody crazy." Harry said, slowly starting to get nervous as he thought about all the possible negatives all over again.

"Harry, I said the feelings seemed mutual. You were both very…interested in one another in the hallway; a blind person could have seen how into each other you both are. Either you both realize it and you're in denial or you're both too stubborn to say something first. I mean, I have a great sense of smell but Moony has a top of the line sniffer – there's no way your teenage hormones got past him." Sirius added with a wicked grin as Harry flushed.

"Are you saying Remus knows that I lust after him?!" Harry blurted out embarrassed before covering his mouth with his hand.

"Look pup," Sirius chuckled; finishing off his tea. "There is nothing wrong with liking Moony. I think it's great." The look of uncertainty passed over Harry's face and Sirius paused.

"Is there some other reason you won't tell Moons how you feel?"

"…Well…after that night at dinner, when it was mentioned how you both were together for a long time…there's no way I could compete with that. I know, I know! It sounds ridiculous to talk about competing over a man who's twice my age with my Godfather. "Harry laughed, embarrassed but continuing.

"How do I live up to the best thing he ever had?" Sirius felt his heart ache for his Godson. Harry had been a long for such a long period of his life that it was still hard for him to open up and receive love to the fullest.

"Harry…Remus loves you. Whether that's romantically or platonically; he cares for you. We all do. There is no reason that you should feel the need to compete. I and Moons have been over for a very long time. I love him, and he loves me; but it doesn't go beyond that anymore. I have nothing left to give him that he cannot find elsewhere." Harry chewed at his lip, a nervous habit, as he digested the words.

"So you're saying…that to care about him is ok? That me telling him I care for him is ok?"

"Of course it is! What? Did you think I would disapprove? Pup, if there is anyone I would choose for you, it would be Remus. He's a kind hearted beast, but will protect you at all costs; something you deserve. He loves without holding back and I think that's something you both deserve; don't you?" Harry fiddled with his empty tea cup as he listened. It was rare for Sirius to be so deeply emotional about something but it felt good to finally get it off his chest.

"How do I tell him? I mean, I've never really had to tell anyone I liked them before." Harry flushed at that part, chewing his lips some more. Sirius grinned; the twinkle in his eye appearing like it did when he was plotting something.

"Siri'…"

"Leave it to me, pup! I'll talk to Moons for you and set it up so he can talk to you about it."

"You…you aren't going to tell him, are you?" Harry asked, feeling his nerves build back up. Sirius got up from his chair to move over to Harry; ruffling his hair before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm going to confront him about his feelings for you. See if I can convince him to open up to you; make it easier for everyone." Harry felt his whole body release tension he didn't realize he'd been holding through the whole conversation. Harry placed his hand on Sirius' with a grateful smile.

"Thanks Siri'." The other man grinned with a nod before heading to leave the room.

"Don't forget your end of the promise!"

"Shite!" Harry laughed as he heard the other man stumble into something in his hopes of getting away before Harry remembered.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Draco guided Ginny through Malfoy Manor, her hand gently cupped in his own. She was nervous, he could tell; though she did hide it very well. After dinner, a few drinks later, Ginny had convinced Draco to take her home to meet his Mother formerly. He had agreed, though he was dreadfully nervous as well. His Mother was easier going than his Father; he only hoped the man was in bed.

"Mother? Are you still awake?" Draco called out, lightly knocking on the library door.

"Of course Dragon, what is it?" Draco slowly opened the door, peeping inside to make sure his Father wasn't there before clearing his throat; Ginny's hand still locked in his beyond the door.

"There was someone I wanted you to meet. I know it's late, but we seemed to have lost track of time; my apologizes." Narcissa Malfoy was a beautiful woman; from day one everyone who met her became smitten with her. Not only did her beauty outstand against all; so did her kindness – something so unbelievable to the rest of the World because of whom she married.

"Why of course, come in come in." She ushered them in, flattening her palms on her dress as Draco guided Ginny into the room. Narcissa wasn't shocked to see the young woman. Her husband had ranted for months about Draco's choice in brides and she had ignored him; like she always did when it came to her son. Draco led Ginny over to his Mother, a gentle smile on his face that was only reserved for his Mother.'

"Mum, this is Ginevra Weasley. Ginny, this is my Mother, Narcissa." Ginny politely stuck her hand out to the woman who didn't look a day over thirty with a kind smile.

"I apologize for the inconvenience of time, but it is truly nice to finally meet you." Narcissa was already taken by the girl's kind words, but could see the fire in the depths of her eyes that knew would keep her son on his toes.

"It is wonderful to meet you finally as well. Draco speaks very highly of you; I'd like to get to know the woman whom he speaks so dearly of." Ginny looked to Draco with a grin who flushed.

"Yes, well…she convinced me to bring her by the Manor to meet you. We've spent the day together and it felt like a good close to a evening. The two most important woman in my life have to get along after all." Ginny's eyes widened in surprise but Narcissa just nodded her head with a kind smile.

"That would be a travesty if we were to not get along but not the end of the world, Draco. You are lucky your Father went to bed early, otherwise there would be a confrontation that Miss Weasley does not need to be a part of." That was his Mother telling him that the family problems stay within the family walls of the Manor. If only she knew.

"Yes Mother, I know. I really just wanted you to meet her, to understand **why **I am fighting Father so hard about this and will continue to until he understands that I do not want anyone else." Narcissa felt her chest rise with pride and she gave a sharp nod.

"Of course Draco. Take your young lady home; it is late and very improper. I will see you soon. Miss Weasley, again, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Mrs. Malfoy." With another handshake and quick kiss to his Mother's temple, Draco lead Ginny back down towards the floo to take her back to Grimmauld.

"Thank you for giving in just a bit." She added after they stepped through. Draco still held her hand, pulling her close.

"Thank you for making me," he added with a chuckle.

"It was nice to see you to together. Maybe you both can have tea sometime this week." Ginny knew the difference between a suggestion and Draco asking something of her.

"Of course, have her owl me whenever time would be good for her. You better get back, I'm sure she's waiting for you." Draco grinned, pulling Ginny into a soft kiss. She melted right into it, wrapping her arms around Draco's neck happily.

"Thank you Draco. Have a good evening." He reluctantly pulled back, caressing her cheek as he went.

"You as well Ginny, goodnight."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

_**Harry –**_

_**I hope this letter finds you well. I have been rather busy the past few weeks and wished to check on your progress. Were you in need of a resupply of potions? If so, feel free to owl me whenever the need arises. I was wondering if it would be alright for me to stop by sometime later this week. I would like to see how you are holding up, and if anything; to make sure you're still alive. Let me know at the soonest possible convenience.**_

_**S.S.**_

Harry looked at the note with a smile, stroking the solid black raven's beak before pulling out some parchment and a quill.

_**Severus –**_

_**I am doing well, and from your words I can only assume the same goes for you. I am not in need of more potions; I have not finished the other ones you have sent me. Yes, I am taking them when needed and no, I will not tell you how often that is. I am glad to know that you have not forgotten me and yes, I know I'm a cheeky brat. If you still wished to come by this week, stop by some time Thursday evening; I'll be here alone. The twins have started a new project and want volunteers; of course I opted out. Hope to see you soon.**_

_**H.P.**_

Folding up the parchment, he handed it to the raven before brushing his thumb across its beak once more.

"Take this to your master for me, ok?" With a small caw, the raven was gone; leaving Harry to contemplate if he should talk to Severus about Sirius. The other man hadn't been around so he couldn't blame Sirius for not trying.

'_It couldn't hurt to push the progress along though…maybe I can do what he's doing for me.' _With a grin, Harry began his plotting.

* * *

_:) There it is! Like I said, PLOT! It's all moving along very nice. Sorry it took so long for another chapter Kayelle! Hope you liked it! -R.F._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey there :) Totally having trouble sleeping the past few days (now I've drinking tons of coffee) & decided to write-up another chapter. As of this coming week, my term will be over! But...I found out one of me core classes is coming up & will be keeping me very busy. I will update as often as possible but I will be required to work with my hands a lot. Alas, with my carpal tunnel, that isn't going to turn out so well. I'm hoping for the best though! :) Yay for Swedish Massage. A_

_Anyway, enough with my rant, hope you all enjoy the new chapter. You as well_ **_Kayelle _**_3_

_Warnings: This chapter is down right sad . It needed to be done. ANGST! Anger & plot development!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters; nor do I make profit from writing this. All rights go to their respected creators. Mistakes are all my own._

* * *

Severus Snape was not a coward. Not only would he attest to that but many of the people who knew what he had done for the war could as well. He'd fought his battles swiftly and with intelligence more than brute force. His instinct was to survive, and hopefully one day, thrive in the process of it all. If anything, he was still waiting on the last part but that was fine by him. Many who didn't hate the very thought of his existence considered him a hero, but Severus knew he wasn't one. Everything he had done had been for his own selfish desire to live. That wasn't entirely true though, not after he realized how much Lily's son took after her. It may had started out as a promise to protect the boy but it eventually became Severus' own want to make sure he lived his life the way it should have been. Sighing as he packed up his books, he looked over at his desk where a picture of a boy with black hair and a sweet-faced girl with vibrant green eyes were smiling.

'_Even now Lily, I miss you. If only you could see how your son has grown.' _ Leaving his desk as neat as if he hadn't been grading papers at it, he headed to the floo.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Sirius was pacing the library, frustrated and beyond proper thinking. He had cornered Remus earlier in the week to discuss his feelings for Harry, and the conversation had not ended how he thought it might.

_(FlashBack)_

Sirius sat at the kitchen table with Remus, both of them drinking tea as they caught up. They tried doing it at least once a week, both busy with their own things they considered important. Remus tried avoiding Harry, but not making it obvious. Sirius spent his time plotting how to get Severus' attention and making new pranks with the twins.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Pads? It seemed kind of serious with the way you were speaking of it." Sirius fiddled with the tea-cup nervously and Remus' brows drew in. He could smell the anxiety in the air but Sirius was always worked up about one thing or another; nothing new.

"It's about Harry." The emotions that flew across Remus' face would have knocked Sirius out if he hadn't been expecting it. That was slightly a lie though as he hadn't been expecting emotions of that intensity.

"What…about Harry? Is he ok?" Remus tried racking his brain for any indications he might have noticed where Harry was ill. He made it a point to know where the young man was at all times, not that he was a stalker, but it made him – admittedly Moony as well – feel better.

"Yeah, yeah, Pup's fine. Just wanted to talk to you about him." This is where Remus started to become nervous. Him and Sirius had been lovers at one point in time, and were still great friends. They knew everything about one another, and talked about everything – admittedly something's you just didn't talk about with your best friend.

'_Like the fact his Godson is my soul mate.' _The purr Moony gave in remission made him want to blush.

"What exactly did you want to talk about? Did you find out about his sleeping problems?" Sirius looked confused for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, he hasn't mentioned that but thanks for telling me, I'll have to bring that up. I'll just get straight to the point Moony – I know you want him. Before you even ask, since we both know it's a lie, I mean in that sort of way." Remus was stunned silent, not sure how he should answer. He never wanted Sirius to find out. He was already working on his plans and he hadn't planned on sharing them so soon.

"How did you find out?" Sirius grinned, tapping his nose.

"Like I've told Harry before, my nose doesn't lie. I caught you both in the hallway this week and even a blind person could have seen the hormones raging." Remus couldn't stop the flush from working on his cheeks.

"Yes, well, you don't have anything to worry about because I am not going to act on it. Ever." The finality in Remus' voice worried Sirius but he shook his head.

"That's not it Moons, I think you should."

"I don't think, - wait you what!?" Remus said shocked, sitting his tea cup down before he broke it. Sirius busted out into a laugh, sitting his own cup down.

"Yeah that's right, I think you should. If there's anyone I trust to be with Harry and take care of him, it's you. I mean, who better to show him what life's really about, eh?" Remus shook his head, running his fingers through his already graying tawny brown hair.

"No, Sirius, there's a lot of better choices; preferably not a werewolf." Sirius made a nasty face at Remus' words and cut him off.

"First off, knock off the werewolf bullshite, yeah? We both know Harry doesn't give a damn about your furry problem. Second off, don't even pull the age card because I've talked with him and he doesn't believe age can dictate how one person feels about another. So the only problem I see here is you're too scared too. I mean, does Harry seem like the kind of bloke who would tear down a guy just for telling them about his feelings?" Remus fought off a growl, running his fingers through his hair more aggressively.

"None of that is the point, Sirius. Don't you get it? Yes, I care for Harry; I always have. But as a magical creature, there are things about my nature that cannot be ignored and I will not put Harry through that. I won't even give him the possible notion that he has too. He's too bloody stubborn and proud." Sirius grinned at his friends words, beaming at the praise towards Harry.

"Of course he is, and I'm almost bloody positive that's part of the reason you fancy him. C'mon Moons! It won't kill you to talk to him about it. Just do it." Feeling cornered and Moony's own natural repressed frustration finally made Remus snap.

"I'm leaving." Was all he said as he slowly rose from the table, fists clenched. Sirius himself stood, moving towards the doorway.

"'Oi! C'mon Moons, no need to act like that. I'm just trying to get you to do something good for yourself for once." Remus ignored him, walking towards the stairs; Sirius followed.

"No Pads, I'm leaving. I've already started packing my things and I'll be out by Monday." Sirius froze in his tracks, only able to stare after Remus whose pace had slowed.

"You're…you're leaving? Remmy, why're you leaving?" The sound of despair from his friend's lips made him want to change his mind but he couldn't. This was what was best for him and Harry.

"I just can't stay here anymore Pads. I need to be with the Pack. Things are tough out there right now and I'm needed."

"We need you Remus. All of us do. You're like the stupid bloody rock that prevents us from killing one another." Remus couldn't help the small smile that popped on his face.

"I appreciate that Sirius but this is best for everyone."

"If this is about Harry, I've sorry about nagging you. I just want to see the two most important people in my life happy, Remus, is that such a bad thing?" Feeling a twinge of guilt at his friend's sadness, he shook his head.

"No Pads, it isn't. It still doesn't change the fact that I'll be leaving. I'd appreciate if you wouldn't tell anyone. I'd like to do that myself." Without another word, he headed upstairs to his room.

_(FlashBack Over)_

At first Sirius had been depressed, going back into his ways of not eating or sleeping. Now he was just angry. Why did Remus think this was a good thing? Of course his Pack was important but **they** were his Pack also. They needed him just as much.

'_Stupid bloody, moody wolf. Stupid Remus.' _He thought frustrated, pacing around the room as he tried to piece everything together. How was he going to tell Harry? He had promised Remus he wouldn't tell anyone, but Harry would be crushed by the news.

'_Dammit Moons, putting me in a right spot you are.' _Sitting down at his desk, he did what he did best when he needed to think. He planned.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Remus was pacing his room, trying to piece together his thoughts. He knew it was wrong of him to drop the news on Sirius like that then walk away.

'_He didn't leave me a choice, I have to protect Harry.' – __**'No keeping us from mate! He's ours, he needs us!' **_Remus sighed in agitation, tired of fighting with Moony over the same thing every day. His Alpha had been right; the urges were becoming stronger a lot faster than he thought they might. Every time someone in the house touched Harry he felt a growl building up in his throat. Whenever he came upon Harry and smelled someone else on him all he wanted to do was pin him up against the wall and cover him in his scent. At first he wanted to blame Moony but he realized a part of him wanted to do all of it just as badly. Stacking the rest of his things up against the side of the room, he'd asked an elf to take it over to the Pack for him. He hadn't told Fenrir exactly why he wanted to come back to the Pack for a while, knowing his Alpha would not let him stay. He'd be a coward in his eyes but in reality he just wanted to protect Harry. Heading out of the room, he bumped right into Sirius. Before he could even speak, the look of anger crossing his friend's face made him pause.

"I hope you plan on going downstairs right now and telling Harry that you're leaving. If not, I will." Without another word, Sirius walked away and Remus felt a deep ache in his chest he knew wouldn't leave for a time to come. Walking down the steps a lot slower than he had been before, he felt his heart rate increase as his mate's scent became stronger. Stepping into the den, he couldn't stop the smile that lit his face. Harry was curled up in Sirius' favorite chair by the fire, nose pressed into a book he seemed very interested in. Clearing his throat, he felt his chest tighten when Harry flushed and beamed at him; sitting the book down in his lap.

"Hey Remmy." He swallowed thickly, walking into the room to sit on the couch across from harry.

"Hello Harry, how are you today?" Another smile was beamed at him and he felt a little bit worse.

'_Come on Remus, this is for him.'_

"I am well; yourself?" Harry couldn't control how fast his heart was beating, his palms sweating against the bind of his book. He knew now that Remus had to have known that he was at least physically attracted to him, the waves of lust highly obvious at the point. The spiked smell of arousal made a pleased growl build up in Remus' throat but he swallowed it.

"I am doing well also. I actually wanted to talk to you. I and Sirius were talking just the other day and I thought it was best I come to you about it myself." Harry's heart rate picked up to an alarming level and it made Remus nervous. Sirius obviously hadn't told Harry because there was no sadness mixed in with his scent; only excited happiness. Moving one leg and then the other, Remus tried to make himself comfortable on the couch.

"Whatever it is Remmy, you can tell me. There's actually something I wanted to talk to you about as well, but you go first."

"I am leaving." Everything in the room seemed to freeze and all of Harry's happy emotions fell of the radar into despair and confusion.

"You're…you're leaving? What…why?" The broken look on Harry's face made it impossible for Remus to look at him, turning his head instead to stare at the fire.

"It's something I've been thinking about for some time now. I think it would be better for me to be with the Pack so I am going to stay with them." Harry had to fight off a whine of agony. He knew he should have never listened to Sirius! There was no way Remus liked him, it was all a lie!

"O-oh, I see…well if you think that's what's best for you, you should do it." The hollow tone of Harry's face made Remus feel like he was dying. It wasn't supposed to happen like this!

'_**Stop hurting mate now!' **_He shook off Moony's howls of anger and sadness as he tried to focus on Harry.

"Thank you Harry. It means a lot to me that you're supporting my needs." Harry bit at his lip, adjusting his glasses as his grip re-tightened on the book in his lap.

"Of course Remmy, whatever makes you happy." – _'Even if it isn't me.' _Finally looking at him, Remus made it obvious he was now trying to get Harry to look at him.

"Harry? What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" The feelings of depression washed over Remus ever harder and he was worried about what Harry had needed to talk about.

"Oh that? It was nothing really, just something's I've been tossing around. Nothing important….nothing at all." Without another word, Harry got up and rushed from the room; leaving the book lying in the chair. Remus felt his chest cave in a bit, knowing that he'd caused his mate such pain. Feeling Moony claw underneath the surface, he knew he needed to get out of there before Moony broke free and went after Harry. Apparating straight to the Pack's home, he was shaking when he appeared before everyone. They all looked at him wary, all able to tell that he was having trouble controlling his wolf but not sure why. Just then, Fenrir stepped forward, worry filling him at the sight of his oldest cub. He was shaking, his eyes full of madness.

"Pup – heel." Even at his stern words, Remus was frantically trying to gain a hold on himself.

"Alpha, I can't-,"

"You. Will. Heel." The loud growl followed by a pitiful whine made Fenrir realize that his pup had done something very bad. Stepping forward, he placed his palm a top of his head.

"Pup?" The utter look of loss and despair on Remus' face made him want to howl out.

"_**Mate – gone." **_Those were the only words Fenrir needed to hear to know Remus had done the unthinkable.

"We'll get him back." Without another word, Fenrir lead the in-control wolf back to his hut; barking at the rest of the Pack to get back to their chores.

* * *

_I'm sorry! T.T I feel horrible just after writing this. Truly, it's going to get better. I'm hoping the next chapter to have a lot of development of the other budding relationships of this story. Don't worry, Remus&Harry are gonna show up as well. Lemme know what you think! -R.F._


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's the next chapter :D Just to let you all know who were looking forward to the confrontation of Fenrir/Remus/Harry...this is not that chapter! ^^' Sorry but it isn't ready yet and I had promised someone to get the next chapter out but some stuff came up. :( I've been sick and I was at the hospital for a long time with my daughter last night. Anyway, I hope you all like this ;) The end should make up for the wait and the fact that it's not the confrontation_

_Warnings: Hurt/comfort, plot, and some yummy SLASH :) So if you don't like it, don't read it_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters; nor do I make profit from writing this. All rights go to their respected creators._

* * *

Fenrir stood in the doorway, watching his oldest cub pace the room. He was agitated, and Fenrir could understand why. If he had known this was why Remus wanted to come home he would have banned him. It was one thing to deny yourself mate-ship but it was another to run away. From what he could tell, the wizard that his pup was mated too had no idea of Remus' feelings; or of the connection. This made things more complicated. He would wait, there was no other choice. He would wait for Moony to calm down and Remus to come back; then they were going to have a very long talk.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Draco stood in the living room with Ginny, Sirius, the twins, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasely. Even Ron and Hermione were sitting on the couch in concern.

"So you're saying he left? Just spoke with Harry and left?" Draco was shocked, trying to comfort Ginny who was a crying mess. Ron and Hermione looked at her in concern while Sirius paced.

"It was all of my fault. I should have told him myself."

"You can't blame yourself Sirius. Remus did what he felt he needed too." Arthur added in, rubbing his wife's back who was beyond upset.

"He had to have known it would hurt Harry. The boy doesn't need any more sadness in his life." Molly added, fidgeting with her apron. Without another word, she left for the kitchen to go cook something; that always helped when she was upset.

"Had Harry spoke to you about it?" Hermione asked, looking to Ginny for an answer. She shook her head quickly, sniffling.

"We hadn't spoken about it since Harry came back to live here. I mean, I teased him about it but I didn't think something like this would happen. He won't even talk to me, he won't open the door." Ginny bit off, tears running down her face. Draco pulled her back to sit on the couch, rubbing her back to try and calm her.

"What are you all talking about?" Sirius added, his frustration over the situation and his Godson's sadness making him irritable. Ginny looked to Hermione, who nodded her consent; along with Ron.

"Harry likes Remus, a lot. He mentioned that he would never think about telling Remus, because he was worried about rejection." Sirius' face fell and they all caught it.

"Sirius, what happened?" Hermione asked, moving to the edge of the couch.

"I can't believe this! Dammit!"

"Sirius!" He snapped his head up from pacing, and bit his lip.

"I caught them in the hallway together earlier this week and the sexual tension could have made an experienced person blush. I called Harry on it, not while Moony was around of course, but I did. He talked to me about it, and I told him I would speak to Remus; get them together to talk about their feelings."

"Are you saying Remus likes Harry?" Draco asked shocked, having no idea about any of this.

"Of course Moony loves Harry, we all do. He wanted him in his bed, if there were feelings beyond that, I wouldn't know." Draco was blushing red as was Ron.

"So did you ever talk to Remus?" Ginny asked, gently wiping the tears from her face.

"Of course. He seemed disgusted with himself about it, saying he would never put Harry in a situation like that no matter how much he loved him. When I told him I thought he should talk to Harry regardless, that's when he said he was leaving. I know Harry must have thought that Moony was going to talk about their feelings and instead, he dropped the bomb on him. Now he won't talk to any of us, or open his door." Sirius said sinking into his chair defeated.

"So what can we do? We have to get Remus to come back, even if that means telling him about Harry's feelings," Hermione protested.

"I won't go against Harry's trust, no matter the situation. I won't tell Moony unless he tells me I can."

"I never said you were going to do it Sirius, but we can." Ginny added in, looking to Hermione who agreed.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm all for Harry being happy and whatnot; but last time I checked Greyback doesn't let anyone on Pack land who isn't Pack." Draco finally added in, his embarrassment fading some.

"Your right about that. No offense, I agree with Draco but he's right too. There's no way we can get to Remus while he's there." Ron added stroking his thumb along Hermione's hand in a soothing motion. She smiled at him, nodding her head in agreement.

"So what can we do?"

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Harry wasn't sure for how long he cried. They were heartbreaking, full-body racking sobs that shook his bed as he screamed into the pillows. It shouldn't hurt this much. There was no reason for there to be so much pain. Remus had left, end of story. He'd never get to tell him about his feelings, and maybe Sirius had been wrong and there were no feelings to begin with.

'_Why does this always have to happen? Why do I always have to get my hopes up to be let down?' _He could feel his magic swirling inside of him in torrents, unsure how to cope with the rejection and loss. That was ok though, no one was able to get in the room and no one could even hear what was happening. It was all for the best. Harry deserved to be alone.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Severus stepped through the floo, looking around curiously. Normally Harry would be waiting for him, a smile and a tray of tea. No one was in the room, everything was silent. Something was wrong. Pulling out his wand, he slowly made him way through the house, heading towards the kitchen. Seeing no one, he turned around to head back towards the living room. Just then, he heard crashing from the kitchen and aimed his wand in the direction. Walking back towards the kitchen, he was a little surprised to see Sirius – obviously pissed – mumbling and tossing back the bottle he'd been consuming for some time.

"Where is Harry?" Severus asked calmly, slowly lowering his wand as his school rival turned to face him. He was surprised at the look of despair on the usually happy man's face.

"S'locked himself in his room, won't come out. All my fault." Severus looked up towards the stairs in worry before turning to face Sirius again.

"Where is everyone? It is never this quiet in this house." Sirius started to laugh, a bitter one that made Severus flinch internally.

"Everyone is out trying to either find a way to help Harry, or doing their lives. I'm stuck here not able to help my Godson." He bit off, gulping down the rest of the bottle before slamming it on the table. The empty one disappeared and a new one popped in its place. Right as Sirius went to reach for it, Severus grabbed it away.

"Give it back, Snivellus! S'mine!" Severus sneered slightly, brushing the horrid name away with all the memories that came with it. This hadn't been his plan. He'd come to check on Harry, who was for some reason locked in his room. No one was supposed to be here. Severus had planned if he had run into Sirius, that he'd give him a true piece of his mind. The man before him was in no state to even deal with himself, let alone the normal temper he normally tried to spark from Severus.

"Shut your mouth, Black. You don't need this. What you need to do is sober up, clear your head, and figure out how to get your Godson out of his room." At the mention of Harry, Sirius' eyes teared up. Severus was starting to feel very uncomfortable, not in the position to deal with something like this.

"S'all my fault Snape. What am I gonna do?" The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Black, I have no idea what you're going to do seeing as I have no idea what has been done in the first place." Seeing those stormy grey eyes lock to his own black one's made him want to take a step back but he held his ground.

"It's all bloody stupid, that's what. Stupid Moony and his stupid decisions." Severus pulled out a chair, placing his hands on the table in a calming manner.

"If you cannot speak clearly Black, I will leave you to alcohol poisoning." Those eyes locked to his own again and Severus felt himself swallow uncomfortably.

"Harry's bent, wants Remus to bend him in half." Severus couldn't fight the flush that rose to his pale cheeks, trying not to picture Harry.

"Black-,"

"Seriously, the hormones they gave off around one another were enough to stun an elephant. I called Harry on it and he admitted he like Moony. I knew Moony liked Harry, but when I called him on it; he left. Gone. Moved back with his Pack." Sirius sneered the last part, a huge pout on his face. Severus was slightly shocked. Not over Harry's preference but over his choice.

"Do you honestly believe that he will stay away? Do you think Harry will recover?" Sirius was staring straight at Snape, all his thoughts of his talk with Harry flowing through his mind.

"Dunno, he didn't say if he was gone for good and Harry won't talk to anyone or open the door." Snape gave a sharp nod, thinking of ways to lure Harry out of his room to talk.

"I will try to think of something, maybe get him to talk." Severus rose from the table, bottle of alcohol still in his hand.

"'Oi! Give me my bottle back, you don't need it." Severus gave him a distasteful look.

"You do not need it either, Black. You're thoroughly pissed and if I get Harry to come out, he will need you clear-minded." Sirius stood, bloody pumping quickly through his veins.

"You can't come in here all demanding and good-looking and take my drink from me. S'not right." Sirius said, a slight sway to his walk as he approached the other man. Severus was frozen in his spot, not able to even take a breath. There was no way Sirius Black just called him **good-looking**.

"You are even worse off than I thought if you are speaking things you do not mean. Go drink some coffee and take a shower, Black; you're annoying me." Severus felt his heartbeat increasing, the sound of Sirius stumbling towards him the only background noise he could hear.

"I do mean it Snape. Always so damn good-looking with that black hair and cute crooked nose. I love when you get angry at me, the only time you pay attention to me." Severus' eyes were about to fall out of his face. There was **no** way this was actually happening. He could feel his temper rising, the restriction of it finally boiling over at the man's taunting words.

"You make me sick! What's your game this time Black? Who put you up to it now? Or am I wrong and is this for your own sick pleasure?" Severus sneered, getting up in Sirius face in his anger. Sirius felt his heart beat racing as Severus got closer, the spark of anger he saw in the other man's eyes pushing him to the edge.

"No game, wanted you for so long. Want you to bend me over the table and take me." Snape snarled, grasping Sirius by the collar of his shirt. The other man gasped, eyes glassy from intoxication and lust; cheeks flushed with his lips parted.

"You want me to take you Black? Bend you over your own kitchen table and fuck you raw?" Severus growled low in this throat, his body turning against him and getting hot at the other man's reactions to him.

"Merlin yes~," he groaned, pressing himself closer to Severus. With a snarl, Severus locked lips with Sirius; all teeth and aggression held back for so long. A long drawn out moan spilled from Sirius lips as he felt into the kiss; wrapping his arms around Severus' neck. Biting the plump pink lip between his own made Severus hiss as Sirius moaned louder; bucking his hips to get closer. Yanking back from the kiss, he stared wide-eyed into Sirius' lust drowned eyes. Both men were panting, blood smeared on Sirius mouth calling to Severus.

"Please~ don't stop. Sev~," the whine of his name shortened from his rivals lips is what pushed him over the edge. Picking the smaller man up with ease, he laid him on the table; banishing his clothes with his wand. Sirius arched off the table, moaning as the cooler air of the house breached his hot flesh; his cock twitching. Before the other man could speak, Severus used his wand to quickly cleanse and slick Sirius; causing the man to cry out and arch further from the tables surface.

"Oh Merlin, please! Just please fuck me!" Sirius moaned out, hand moving down to stroke at his cock as he stared at Severus'. Not willing to remove his own clothes, Severus opened his robe, tucking it behind his arms as he quickly undid his slacks.

"Fuck you're not wearing pants." Sirius drawled, feeling his cock twitch in his palm at the sight. Severus couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face, not even giving Sirius time before he thrust himself deep into the other man.

"Fuck!" Sirius howled, arching right of the table, mouth wide open. Severus released a loud groan of his own, Sirius body entirely too tight and hot around him.

"Nnh~ m-move." Sirius whimpered, Severus abided and began thrusting with long, deep strokes that brushed right over the smaller man's prostate. Sirius' eyes spread wider to take Severus in deeper, his arms grasping for the other man's arms who gripped his hips with extreme force to keep himself under control. He never thought he would be in this type of situation with the man he went to school with who made his life a living hell.

"Fuck~ Sev! M-more! Fuck me more!" Severus felt his own cock twitching in the heat of the man at his words, quickening his pace

"You like this Black? Like my cock buried in your arse so deep you can't help but beg for it." The moans and twitching hole was enough to answer his question as he continued to pound him against the table.

"D-Don't call me hah! B-Black." Severus bit his own lip, the heat pooling in his stomach letting him know that he was getting closer. By the amount of pre-cum seeping from Sirius' cock, he knew the other man was just as close.

"I want you to cum while my cock is inside you. Going to fill you up with my cum, ruining you for everyone else." Sirius could only moan as he clawed at Severus.

"Sev!" Sirius moaned out, his cum streaking across his chest in long strings. A deep groan came out of Severus as he came, the tight heat clenched around him pushing him over the edge as he filled the other man until he was leaking. Severus slowly pulled himself out of Sirius, using his wand to clean himself before closing his slacks and fixing his robe. Seeing the man sprawled out on the table, covered in sweat and leaking his cum made his cock twitch again in interest. He needed to get out of there, and fast.

"Make sure you let your Godson know that I will be seeing him very soon." Without another word, Severus turned and left; cheeks flushed in arousal and embarrassment at his actions.

'_Good lord what have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

_So there it is :D Sev finally banged the hell out of Sirius who was totally wanting it! Wonder what will happen with them next...the next chapter the confrontation will happen, so be prepared for DRAMA! -R.F._


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everyone! Sorry this is so late, I wanted it out before now but I've had a crazy busy weekend before beginning of new term :) I should get lots of love since I just finished this chapter in an hour and it's now 3:10 am...yeah...school is going to suck in about...3 more hours ^^' Hope you all like it, especially **you**, my own personal pest (I won't give names, but you know who you are ;P) Also, woot for an almost 3000 word chapter!_

_Warnings: Violence, hurt/comfort, angst, all that stuff that we love to hate_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters; nor do I make profit from writing this. All rights go to the respected creators. _

_All mistakes are my own_

_Enjoy! :))_

* * *

Fenrir had Remus pinned up against the wall by his shoulders.

"You will not talk back to me! Do you understand, pup!? If you want to be a coward, be a coward; don't use me as your scapegoat!" Fenrir growled out, eyes bleeding amber as his temper rose. Remus kept his eyes downcast, body limp in his Alpha's hold.

"You don't understand – you can't, Alpha. I will not subject that** boy** to the curse of being mated to an animal!" His voice rose at the end but quieted when Fenrir growled in retaliation.

"You will never speak of yourself that way again, do you understand me? Talking about yourself like that is as good as talking about your Pack like that. It will not be tolerated, do you understand me Remus?" He was trying to be understanding in his oldest cub's case. He'd been raised differently in a world of ridicule where his gift was a curse; an outcast when he should have not been.

"I understand, Alpha; I apologize." Fenrir brushed his nose up against Remus' jaw; sighing.

"You have 5 days to gather your wits. Sleep, think, work, or hunt – I don't care. Just know that 5 days from now; I will personally be escorting you back home to your friends and **mate**." Fenrir may have loved Remus as much as he loved his other children, but he would not baby him.

"…yes Alpha."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Lucius tried to keep the sneer off his face while having a nice lunch with his wife, Draco out again with the Weasely's youngest child.

"I do not see why you cannot be more accepting, Lucius. She is a sweet girl and has wonderful potential as a future Malfoy."

"Don't smear our name by attempting to add her into our lives! I will never approve of this union; I will disown him first!" The cold look that was stared in his direction made Lucius immediately calm down, looking straight at his wife. Narcissa had her hands folded in her lap, head held high.

"Then what will you do, Lucius? Have you forgotten after all these years that I can no longer produce children? You would shun our – my – only son?" Without another word, she excused herself to leave Lucius feeling like a right bastard. Calling the Elves to clean up the food, he was surprised when Severus stepped through the floo.

"Well isn't this a surprise. You normally call before coming over." Lucius noticed how pale Severus looked.

'_Merlin, he hasn't looked like that since we were children.' _Rising from his seat and grabbing a bottle with two glasses, he poured one for each of them to wait for Severus to speak. After finishing off two glasses, Severus finally looked up.

"I just buggered Black." Lucius almost spit out his drink, quickly sitting it down in his shock.

"You did **what?**" The distasteful look on Severus' face was only so honest.

"I buggered Black, Lucius. I even did it on his own kitchen table." Lucius bit his lip before bursting forth in laughter.

"I cannot believe that you buggered Black at all, let alone on his kitchen table." Severus glared at his long time friend, sneering.

"The bastard was drunk when I showed up to see Harry. No one was supposed to be there. Supposedly something went down this week and Harry has locked himself in his room. Black has taken it upon himself to be the blame for it all and was pissed when I arrived. He called me good-looking." Severus said the last part as if there was a bad taste in his mouth and Lucius had to stifle more laughter.

"You've got to be kidding me? So how did him calling you good-looking turn to you bending him over the table?" Severus' cheeks flushed softly before he spoke.

"I berated him before laying him out on the table and taking him. I don't believe I've ever been so ashamed of losing control in my life." Lucius felt slightly bad for his friend, but had seen it coming. There was an awkward tension between the two all through school and the level of hostility between them was rather abnormal for just hate.

"It must have been good. I mean no taking sides, but from my knowledge Black is a decent lay." Lucius tried to placate Severus but it only seemed to enrage him further.

"That is not the damn point Lucius! The bastard wanted me to call him by his name. I left the moment I finished." Lucius' face broke into a grin.

"So not only did you lose all control and common sense, you buggered the bastard on his table then left him a mess? I really did teach you well Severus."

"Dammit Lucius," said man waved his hand in the air as to cut Severus off before clearing his throat.

"I apologize Severus; truly you seem to be taking this worse than I thought. Try to see it from my point of view; I told you to give into his taunting. You did. So now the only question is will he finally leave you alone, or will he want more?"

'_Knowing the greedy bastard, he'll want it again.' _Severus tried to ignore the fact that thought made his cock twitch.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

A few days had passed since the incident in the kitchen with Severus and Sirius was a mess. He wasn't pissed anymore, but he was definitely depressed. Other than showering, and nibbling on food when he had too; he camped outside of Harry's room. There was nothing else for him to do. No one even wanted to be in the house with Harry being out and about.

"I don't know if you can hear me pup, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to stay here until you come out. I'm worried Harry…I've never seen you so lost. You're not alone anymore; you don't have to deal with this by yourself. We all love you and want to help you." Sirius talked on and on, had done so for days. He honestly didn't have any idea if Harry could hear him, but he hoped he could.

"Come out Harry please, or let me in. I just want to see with my own eyes that you're alive." He heard no noise and received no response. Sighing, Sirius adjusted his back to get comfortable against the wall. From inside the room, Harry just stared at the door. He'd never seriously been in love but he didn't think it should hurt this bad. He did feel guilty for ignoring his Godfather, he knew Sirius was only trying to help but Harry just wanted to be alone; needed to be alone. Once he had some more time, he'd be able to face the world. For now, he just wanted to wallow.

'_Sorry Siri'.' _

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Hermione and Ron had been at the house for a few hours before they left again. They'd been looking at flat's all across London; wondering where exactly they'd want to live after they got married. Molly and Arthur decided to stay again for a while, trying to get Sirius to eat more. The twins came and went, leaving all different kinds of presents to try and cheer Harry up, as well as Sirius. Ginny and Draco were sitting in the living room with Sirius when the door slammed open; causing all of them to look in that direction. Molly and Arthur even came into the room, wondering what the commotion was about. Not one expected to see Fenrir Greyback standing before them with a head-bowed Remus following behind. Sirius was stunned silent, unsure how he should feel. Ginny was just shocked to see the older werewolf, as were her parents. Draco was the only one able to hold sense about himself as he nodded to the older man.

"Good to see you again, Greyback. I'll give my father your regards."

"You do that, Draco Malfoy. Where's the Boy?" Everyone looked at each other before looking back at him; many of them taking glances at Remus who hadn't spoken but seemed shaky; fidgety.

"I don't know who you're referring too." Sirius stated blandly, still not able to regain full control of his emotions. Fenrir sniffed heavily in his direction before nodding.

"Your Godson, the reason my Pup here ran with his tail between his legs; where is he?"

"I'm afraid he's in disposed, Mr. Greyback." He looked over to the red-headed girl who spoke to his with a clear voice, giving a small grunt of approval.

"Why is that? I need to speak with him."

"Harry has refused to leave his room since Remus left. He's been locked in there ever since; we've not laid eyes on him." The mix between a whine and growl heard behind Greyback got everyone's attention as Fenrir huffed at him.

"What did I tell you Remus? He wasn't going to take kindly to this. Look at the position you put yourself in."

"I wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't brought me here!" He snapped, eyes swirling as he fought for control. Fenrir grabbed Remus by the throat, asserting his dominance.

"You will respect me pup! I am no longer willing to put up with your cowardice! Look how you treat you wolf, your so called family! The boy is hiding away in his room probably praying for death and has no idea why." Sirius felt the urge to defend his ex lover and best friend even though he was angry with him.

"There is no need for violence here." Molly chimed in but Arthur grabbed her and pulled her back before she could make it worse. Fenrir still held Remus but looked at the woman with rage.

"Are you telling me how to deal with my Pup, **witch**?" He sneered the last part with disgust, moving to go towards her before Remus stepped before him.

"Remus," he growled warningly; reaching his arm out to shove him out the way. Remus planted his feet harder.

"I did what you asked. I came here, I **am** here; leave them out of this. They don't know better." Fenrir bared fangs before looking down at Remus who removed eye contact.

"That boy will come down or I will make him come down." That caught everyone's attention. The moment those words left Fenrir's mouth, Remus' whole demeanor changed. His eyes went completely amber and his stance became defensive.

"You will do no such thing." The words came out deep and dark, the warning clearly there in his words. Fenrir smirked, cracking his knuckles as he prepared for Remus to attack.

"You gonna stop me, Pup? I'd like to see you try." The aggression in Remus' eyes was something he'd been dying to see for years and he'd be damned if he backed down.

'_Killing two birds with one stone.' _

"Go on mutt; tell the boy who's here. I'm sure he'll come running to see with his own eyes. He won't be able to stop himself." Sirius knew he was the one being spoken to and he slowly made his way over to the stairs; noticing how Moony's eyes followed his every move and Fenrir followed Moony's.

"Harry! I know you don't want to be bothered but I need you to come down...It's Remus, he's back!" There was utter silence for a moment before the sound of a door clicked, and everyone was holding their breath; except Remus who took a deep breath and the look in Moony's eyes flashed to happiness yet it was underlined with anger. Even Fenrir could smell the despair oozing from the boy. Harry didn't want to believe it but he knew Sirius wouldn't like to him about this. If he said Remus was downstairs, he had to be. As much as it hurt, Harry desperately wanted to see the older man; to find out why he left, if it was something he did. Slowly making his way down the steps, it was obvious Harry had been in a true state of depression. His eyes were standing out more than normal from being bloodshot and circled in black. His hair was just as ruffled as his clothes, and everyone ached to hug him. Remus was frozen to the spot, fighting tooth and nail from preventing Moony from jumping on him. The moment they made eye contact, Harry knew that Remus wasn't there; but Moony was.

"Well, well, well; look who it is; The-Boy-Who-Lived. Nice to see you again." Harry looked over to Fenrir and the growl Remus released made everyone look back to him.

"Now, now Pup; no need for jealously. I just wanna sniff him out a bit." The flush that worked its way up on Harry's cheeks only increased as Moony took a step towards Harry.

"**You take one more step towards him and I'll rip your throat out." **Everyone was shocked at the sound of Remus' wolf – Moony – speaking to his Alpha in such a manner. The sadistic smirk that broke out on Fenrir's face made Harry shake slightly as he looked between the two of them.

"Oh really, Pup? That so? I'd like to see you try. Maybe I'll just keep Harry all to myself, hmm? He's powerful, gorgeous, and smells amazing." Fenrir dragged out his words with a lick to his lips as he went for Harry. Before he could reach him, Remus had Fenrir slammed down on the floor; both mean growling, scratching, and biting at one another. Harry was in shock, not sure what to do. Sirius tried to get around the two werewolves on the floor to get to Harry, but he couldn't.

"Stay back Harry! Don't get in the middle of it!" Seeing Remus struggle with Fenrir made Harry nervous. The sight of blood and claw marks on the other man made him frantic as he moved towards them where their fight came back to two legs.

"Stop this! Remus, stop it now! Moony!" Harry yelled, trying to get his arms around the other man. Shock rang out through the room when Fenrir reached past Remus and slammed his fist against Harry's face; sending him into the wall. All actions against Fenrir ceased as Moony rushed to Harry's side; Remus immediately falling back under control.

"Harry? Harry? Please open your eyes, pup. Please." Remus felt his voice cracking as he stroked Harry's hair from his cheek, blood leaking from the injury at the top of his head. Ginny in tears immediately rushed to the floo, calling Madame Pomfrey as Draco wrapped his arms around her in support. Arthur had to bustle Molly off into the kitchen, placating her with words of comfort that they would let them know what was going on with Harry when they found out. Sirius ran up to Fenrir and started to hit him.

"You fucking bastard! How dare you! You could have killed him!" Fenrir grabbed Sirius by the wrists, pulling the man up to face level while Remus was still frantically rocking Harry, making sure to keep his neck and head stable.

"You listen to me, mutt. I did you all a favor. Without Harry, Remus would go insane. That's what happens when you deny your mate." The shock on Sirius' face at the words made Fenrir continue.

"No thanks needed. When he comes out of it, let my pup now I wanna see him as soon as his mate is healed. I want him to bring him along as well." Without a word, Fenrir left; Remus frantic in trying to get Harry to open his eyes. The moment Madame Pomfrey came through, she levitated Harry to the couch; performing scans as fast as she could. Remus was sitting on the arm rest of the couch, his hand not moving from Harry's shoulder where it stroked. Draco stood across the room from them, holding Ginny close as she cried. Sirius was in shock, standing right beside Pomfrey. When she stopped scanning and cleaned up Harry's head, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Why isn't he waking up? He should be awake, shouldn't he?" Sirius rambled on nervous, being forced to take a calming draught before he passed out.

"His brain is fine, no serious damage other than a concussion. He's dehydrated, a little underweight. He's also sleep deprived. I don't know why Sirius, but for some reason Harry's in a coma and I don't see him waking anytime soon." The whimper of despair that leaked from Remus' mouth brought all attention to him as he frantically; yet gently stroked through Harry's hair.

"You have to wake up…you have too." Sirius hated to do it but ushered everyone out the room to give them time.

"How long do you think until he might wake up?" Sirius asked, looking back into the room and feeling his heart breaking at the sight of his best friend practically mourning the death of a loved one over his Godson who wouldn't wake up.

"I do not know Sirius; it could be months, weeks. It could just be days. Only Harry can decide that it seems." Sirius bit his lip before nodding, taking note that Madame Pomfrey was going to come by a few times a week to check on Harry. Sirius sent Ginny and Draco with the news of what was going on to Molly and Arthur before telling them to head out for a while; that he would let them know if anything changed. Walking back in the room, he wasn't shocked to see Remus curled up on the floor by the couch; Harry's hand tucked in his own.

"Why didn't you tell me he was your mate?" When solid amber eyes looked up at him, Sirius knew he wouldn't be getting his answers for a while.

* * *

_DUN DUN DUN! :D So~ what did you think? -R.F._


	13. Chapter 13

_I know, I know! It's been close to a month since I updated but so much has been going on that I just haven't had the time! I've lost a few friends this past month, plus the new term has demanded a lot of me physically as well as my time all around. I've meant to update sooner but just haven't found the time. Good thing my girlfriend decided to keep me awake, otherwise this chapter would not be posted. Sorry for the delay, I really hope you all enjoy if you're still reading. All mistakes are my own. Love you all!_

_Warnings: Angst, Hurt/Comfort_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters; nor do I make profit from writing this. All rights go to the respected creators._

* * *

Two days had passed. Remus had not moved from Harry's side once. All bathroom related needs had been vanished underneath easily made spells; even though Moony was still in control. Sirius himself stayed in the room with them, only leaving to use the bathroom and to bring food for the other man to try to eat. The older man had made it a point to bathe Harry everyday and to gently put him in new clothes. It was devastating to watch his life-long best friend and ex-lover keep vigil at his Godson's beside.

"You have to eat something. You can't keep wasting away like this. He wouldn't like this." There was no reply from Remus, or Moony; he wasn't sure who was there anymore.

"Goddammit Remus! Moony! Whichever you are! Just answer me!" The tired, longing eyes turned to him and Sirius immediately calmed down.

"I'm worried about him too, Moony; but you can't let yourself waste away like this…"

"It's my fault," the rough sound of his friend's unused voice shocked him.

"It's not your fault, it's Fenrir's." Remus shook his head, looking back to Harry incase anything changed. His lip twitching, his eyelids fluttering; anything.

"If I hadn't run away, if I had just stayed and confronted him. Seriously Padfoot, if he's ok, why hasn't he waken up yet?" He moved closer, placing a firm hand on Remus' shoulder.

"He just needs time Remus. He was locked away in his room for almost a week, wallowing in his sorrow and thought to be unrequited feelings. Come to find out, he'll have more to deal with than he ever bargained for when he wakes. You're going to stay this time, right?" There was slight fear in his tone, making his firm belief falter.

"…I couldn't stay away now, even if I wanted too. Moony is determined to mate with Harry. I want him just as much, as ashamed as I am to admit it. I need him – **we** need him. I was cruel to deny him, myself, and Harry that." Sirius squeezed his hand against Remus' shoulder, looking down to Harry who still hadn't moved.

'_I really hope you're hearing all this, Pup.'_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Ginny sat at the table, twirling her fork around in her salad as Draco sat across from her; quietly eating his own. Ron and Hermione were meant to join them but after what they heard about Harry; Hermione had immediately went into Research mode and dragged Ron along.

"Please eat something. I hate to see you like this." Ginny looked up, eyes weak and tired from crying. Harry was her best friend, close to being one of many brothers to her. It was heartbreaking that he hadn't spoken to her for over a week and now he was refusing to wake up.

"I'm trying Draco, honest. It's just…difficult. I wish it was just everything that's going on with Harry that was bothering me but…look at what I'm doing for your life. You sneak around to try to spend time with me; you and your Father are not speaking. It must make home life very uncomfortable for you." Draco sighed, putting his fork down after dabbing his mouth.

"My home life has always been uncomfortable. It's better with you in it, as hard as that may be for you to believe. I love my Father, I do; but I refuse to bow to his wishes any longer. I love you; I have no problem telling anyone. He may not like the fact, but he doesn't have too. My Mother adores you and that's enough for me." He stated, reaching across the table to take her hand in his own.

"Things do get better, I promise you. Whether he disowns me or not, I will not leave you at the risk of the possibility of losing all I've known. It's always better to make new memories anyway." He stroked his thumb over her hand.

"As for our Boy-Wonder, I'm positive he'll wake soon. Remus will not leave his side, and Harry can only play opossum for so long." Ginny gave a soft smile, and squeezed Draco's hand back.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Draco lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

"No apologizes needed."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"'Mione, you have to calm down. There is nothing we can do." She'd been going through book after book for over two hours, having Ron do the same as well as she jotted notes down on a pad.

"Don't say things like that Ronald. Harry is our best friend; we have to help him with this." Her hair was a muss as she shuffled through books and papers. Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her, pulling her to a chest and holding her tight.

"You have to relax. Harry is smart; he knows what he's doing. He'll be ok, 'Mione; he always is." She leaned back into her fiancés' chest, pressing her face into his neck.

'I know, I just can't stand looking from the outside with no way to help."

"I know, but we need to trust Harry. This is his future, let him decide for once how it's going to go." With a reluctant nod, she allowed Ron to lead her down the hallway of their new flat.

"What are you doing?" Ron smiled, keeping her hand firmly in his.

"I believe a long, hot soak in the tub will do you some good." Hermione smiled, gripping his hand back.

"This is a bath for two I hope?" Ron tossed a grin over his shoulder, shutting the door behind him.

"Of course."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"I can't stand it anymore! You have to eat Remus, this is ridiculous! He is not going anywhere, he hasn't changed position let alone breathed different since the accident." It was now exactly one week since Harry had fallen into a coma and Remus had not eaten a single bite since then. He'd only stayed hydrated by forcing Remus to drink water, but that seemed all he could get him to do.

"I will not watch you waste away while waiting for him to open his eyes."

"It is not your decision to make. I will do as I please."

"He loves you, you idiot! If he wakes up to see you in this state, it won't make things better; if anything – it'll make them worse! Use your brain for one moment; stop thinking with your instincts." Remus turned angered eyes on Sirius, rising to his full height for the first time in a week.

"I am a werewolf who cannot be with his mate! What makes you think I can act without instinct, let alone think without them!? I love him Padfoot, too much to feel so helpless in my want to care for him but he won't even open his damn eyes so that I can know that he's ok! I just want to tell him I'm sorry and I never meant to hurt him, I was only trying to protect him; why else would I leave!" Silence rang out loud and clear in the room, stunning Sirius slightly as Remus' chest rose and fell quickly with his breathing. The sudden groan from behind him had them both whipping around to see bleary, green eyes looking up at them.

"Harry…" Sirius mumbled in almost disbelief, quickly making his way into the other room to get to the fireplace to floo for Madame Pomfrey. Remus just stared straight into Harry's eyes, his own swirling with amber. Merlin if he hadn't missed looking into those beautiful green eyes.

"Harry…" Remus whispered brokenly, desperate to reach out and touch him. Harry tried sitting up, but it took him a minute; his eyes locked on Remus' the whole time. Facing him from a sitting position, Harry licked his dry lips. It didn't go unnoticed by either how Remus' eyes locked to the movement.

"Say it again," the first words Harry mumbled since he'd awoken and it lit a fire of excitement in Remus' stomach.

"Say what?"

"That you love me." The rough sound of Harry's voice seemed to sink into his bones, making him use all his strength to stay standing up.

"I do love you. I always have." Seeing Harry's eyes fill with tears, Remus was immediately at his side, taking his hands in his own; stroking his thumbs over them.

"Again." Remus couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face as one of his hands cupped Harry's cheeks. They were slightly clammy from his own nervous endeavor, his own inner voice telling him to stop; this was wrong.

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

"Again." Each time Harry said the word, it sounded more empowered and more determined than the last.

"I love you, Harry James Potter." When he saw Harry's eyes close and the tears leak down his cheeks, his only reaction was to smile. For once, they were good tears; not the bad one's he seemed to always cause.

"Please don't leave again."

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Leaning close, he pressed their foreheads together and breathed in Harry's wonderful scent. Sitting her now, connected in the most platonic way possible; made him question how he could have ever thought giving Harry up.

"Glad you finally decided to join us again, Mr. Potter. I hope this means I will not be seeing you in the foreseeable future." They both looked up and over at Madame Pomfrey as she walked in and Harry gave her an embarrassed smile.

"Won't promise something I don't know." She scoffed affectionately before wrestling Harry to face her so she could diagnose him.

"Good health all around. Magic is level, no abnormalities. You're good to go Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey." She smiled at the boy before moving off to speak to Sirius before making her leave. Sirius stood in the doorway, watching the two fidget beside one another as they tried to figure out what to say.

"I'll leave you two alone for a while, and then I'd like to speak to you Pup." Harry looked up at his Godfather with a nod before turning back to face Remus. This was going to be a long talk.

* * *

_Sorry it's so short but Harry is awake at last! :D Plus now they are going to start working things out...maybe . Next chapter will have Sirius and Harry having a talk and Severus will make an appearance :) -R.F._


	14. Chapter 14

_Oh my goodness! . My world has just been so hectic lately, I haven't forgotten about the stories, just been trying to find the time and inspiration between school, work, my child, and life. So sorry, hope this yummy chapter makes up for it. I'll be putting out more as soon as I can. Enjoy!_

_Warnings: General plot, plotting, man smex, use of sex toys, language, the norm_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. Nor do I make profit from writing this. All rights go to respected creators._

_Not BETA'd_

* * *

Remus laid propped up against the headboard, Harry nestled up against his chest; his breathing matching the older mans. His nose was pressed into Harry's dark locks, breathing his scent deeply.

"I'm glad you're awake. I felt useless." Harry just sighed in contentment, pressing himself more confidentially against Remus' warmth.

"I'm sorry I worried everyone, I just wanted to be away for a while. I'm glad I came back." Remus smiled into Harry's hair, tightening his hold around the smaller male.

"Just a few more minutes, and I'll let you go talk to Padfoot. He's been a mess of worry about you." Harry nodded, guilt welling up in his chest as he closed his eyes.

"Only if you promise not to leave."

"I won't."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Sirius sat at the kitchen table, a glass of Fire Whiskey in his hand as he swirled the liquid in the glass. Harry was awake. Remus was going to mate with Harry. Harry was _awake. _A smile lit up his face, tossing the rest of the drink back. Suddenly, Severus' face popped into his mind and Sirius' paled slightly.

'_Damn him for leaving me like that.' _When Sirius had began to sober, a small amount of shame and embarrassment fell over him. He was lucky no one had randomly come home to find him fucked and leaking of Severus was more than he thought might happen. All he had been able to think about outside of Harry was Severus and how he could get the other man with him again; and this time, in his bed.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Hello Draco, what is it I can do for you?" Draco smiled at his Godfather, walking into his private rooms.

"Good to see you too, God Father. I overheard Father speaking to Mother about your recent problem." Severus flushed before cursing Lucius under his breath.

"Yes, I am sure you enjoyed that. What is it you can here for?

"Not to embarrass you, but just to let you know to keep an open mind; you may be surprised. Ginny heard from Hermione and Ron that Harry was awake; thought you might want to know." Severus gave a small smile and nodded gratefully in Draco's direction.

"Thank you Draco." Draco grinned widely as he turned to leave the room.

"No problem at all."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Harry was sitting across from Sirius, looking at the other man in shock. It had taken Remus over 8 hours before Harry could leave the room, with the reasoning he should go speak to Fenrir about what occurred.

"You…you didn't. When I said talk to him, I didn't…wow, I don't think I can look at Severus normally." Harry bit back a snicker, knowing it would be bad of him to laugh.

"S-shut it, Pup! This is serious." The older man whined childishly, doing annoyed hand movements.

"I realized that. You say Severus hasn't been back since?" Sirius nodded, finishing off another glass of the bright amber liquid.

"Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?" Sirius immediately worried about what might happen, yet another part of him was ready to start a fight.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Obviously your little mate is fine, I knew he would be." Remus growled in his throat, looking down at his feet when Fenrir sent him bared teeth.

"Don't start on that now Pup, why don't you tell me how you left your mate again? The way you acted before, you'd be glued to his side right now." Remus flushed at the statement, knowing that it was completely honest. He had been glued to Harry's side and he hated the fact he knew Harry was right.

"He told me I needed to come speak to you about what happened, as my Alpha I should show apologies to you." Fenrir looked more than a little surprised at the little wizard's perception.

"Well then, I suppose you need to bring him next time so I can thank him properly and the rest of the Pack can meet him." Remus looked up in happiness, moving closer to Fenrir instinctively. The trail with Harry was difficult, but he planned to fix everything; having his Alpha's blessing was more than enough. Fenrir acted back, nuzzling Remus' jaw roughly; nipping the skin with affection.

"Alright then, get going. I know you can't wait to get back to him." Remus immediately left the hut with a grin on his face.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Severus was looking Harry over with his wand, pulling out necessary potions he had made while Harry was unconscious.

"Severus, seriously, I'm alright; these potions are more than enough."

"I know you're alright, I'm only making sure. Pomfrey is a wonderful woman, but I'm more efficient." Harry couldn't break the soft grin from his face, his and Severus' new relationship since the War was so good for him in so many ways; he even thought it was good for the other sarcastic man.

"I'll take it into consideration to not tell Madam Pomfrey what you said." Harry teased, brushing over Severus' glare. Once the older man was satisfied, Severus sat back in the chair that was across from him.

"So why don't you tell me about this thing with Lupin." Harry immediately knew this wasn't a question, but something that was expected of him.

"I…like Remus a lot. From what I learned, I'm his mate. I still haven't decided what is going to happen next, but…I really do like him Severus." The man's frame relaxed slightly from its straight posture.

"I understand, just…be careful. Don't forget I will take Lupin down if I have too." Harry smiled, letting his hand lightly bump Severus'.

"Of course, I know. I think I'll go take a shower, I'm still feeling stiff from lying about. Come visit me soon Severus."

"Of course Harry, take it easy; I'll see you soon." Harry easily left the room and headed up stairs, shoving Sirius towards the stairs as he made his way to the bathroom.

"You better get down there fast, Padfoot; he'll be leaving any minute now." Sirius glared at his Godsend with a slight flush to his cheeks; Harry's wide mocking grin flashing in his mind before the bathroom door was shut behind it. Making his way downstairs, Sirius faced Severus; unsure if he should say anything.

"Uhm, hey there Snape." Sirius muttered softly, keeping his place at the doorway of the kitchen. Severus froze in placed, just clipping his cloak around him.

"Hello Black, I see you are sober for once." Sirius bit back his snark at the reply, frustrated only because he knew this is how the other man would act.

"Why in such a hurry?" Severus rolled his eyes in sarcasm, trying to ignore the flashes of Black from before in his mind.

"I have responsibilities Black, unlike some people I know." Sirius tried, but couldn't hold it back this time.

"Then take responsibility." Severus froze, turning to look at the other male with a glare.

"Excuse me?" Sirius took a step forward, trying to swallow his excitement and fear.

"Take responsibility for last time, come to bed with me." The other man wasn't even sure if he could speak; there was no way Sirius Black would be saying these things to him.

"Have you lost your mind Black?" Severus barked, getting on the defensive quick. Sirius noticed and took a step closer, easily unbuttoning his shirt; flipping open the button to his slacks. Severus would deny his eyes glued to each new piece of flesh shown. It had been a very long time since he'd been with someone and after the last time with Black; he couldn't seem to think of much else.

"What's the matter, Sev?" The other man growled, taking a step forward and grabbing Sirius by the shoulders.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" He snarled, his control always so easily torn through by his school bully.

"I'm someone who wants you in my bed, filling me up until I can't think anymore." Severus growled, kissing Sirius roughly and biting his lip until it bled. Sirius moaned, reaching up to cling at Severus' cloak.

"Come to bed, Severus, I promise you I'll make it worth your while." Severus kissed roughly against Black's neck; pulling the other man flush against him.

"Let's hope you do Black." A shiver went through Sirius as Severus attacked his mouth once more, a quick 'snap' and they were in Sirius' rooms. Quickly spelling the other mans clothes off, Sirius frowned when Snape moved to only undo his slacks like last time.

"Oh no, the clothes leave." Severus glared at the other man, and murder flashed in his eyes when Sirius pulled his wand out and banished Severus' clothes.

"Fuck…" Sirius would be the first to admit that he tormented Severus through school, but looking at the man now. His body was still slightly lanky but his body was lean based muscle; many different scars coloring the already pale skin paler in places.

"Dammit Black, I didn't agree to this." Severus glared, tugging at Sirius' hair as the man moved in close to him.

"Nnh I'll make it worth your while, but my rules come into play too." With that, Sirius easily got Severus to release him and he dropped to his knees; immediately swallowing Severus cock down his throat. Caught off guard and pleasure washing up through him, Severus tangled his fingers back into Sirius' hair as he lightly bucked into the other mans mouth.

"Fuck Black, you – hah - teasing bastard." The smug look in Black's eyes made Severus thrust harder into the other mans throat again. Sirius moaned in the glory of it, his fingers teasing Severus' flesh. Yanking the man up from the floor, he ignored the whine that left Sirius as he pushed him back up on the bed; kneeling over the man as he looked him over.

"I hope you're prepared, I don't do gentle."Sirius could only moan, stroking his already wet cock while spreading his legs. The sight made Severus want to moan and his cock twitched in response. Sirius had an anal plug inside him; the edges glistening which let Severus know it had been in for some time.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about the last night." Severus could only groan before he captured Sirius into an aggressive kiss; his fingers grasping the plug and teasing Sirius' hole with it. Whines and moans of pleasure escaped the man beneath him, his own mouth swallowing them.

"Fuck Sev!" He had quickly removed the plug to fill the space back up with himself; his cock twitching from the still tight heat around his cock.

"Move b-bastard." Severus smirked, easily getting Sirius to wrap his thighs around his torso as he began to pound aggressively into the male beneath him. Sirius could only hold on, rocking his hips back into the thrusts inside of him as he clawed at Severus back. Growling as he bit at Sirius' collarbone, Severus knew he wouldn't last long. Grasping Sirius cock in his hand, Severus jerked him in tune with his thrusts; paying no heed as Sirius tore the skin on his back with his nails.

"C-cant - oh fuck! Sev, hah! C-close, so close." Sirius panted and moaned, rocking his hips into Severus as fast as he could. His orgasm rushed over him before he could comprehend, Severus' name leaking from his lips in a chant as the other man filled him up. The heat burning in his backside made Sirius grin as he kept his legs wrapped tight around Severus. Breathing heavy and placing all of his weight into his palms, Severus looked down at Sirius. The other man was blessed out, lips bruised, matching bruises covering his collar and chest.

"You make me wanna go ahead, bastard. "Sirius whimpered softly, Severus now softened cock slipping from him. He still didn't unwrap his legs from around the others waist.

"I hope you don't think I am staying, Black; I don't stay." The man pouted, gently rocking his body into Severus'.

"Oh come on, you know you'll want me later. Why not stay?" Severus glared at him like the answer wasn't obvious. He still didn't like Black; he just wanted to fuck him is all.

"I have things I need to attend too." Sirius stroked his fingers across Severus' back, blood smearing with his touch.

"Attend to me." Severus looked at the man in surprise again, quickly removing it from his face.

"Excuse me?" Sirius grinned slightly, a playful one that made Severus' stomach flop.

"Attend to me, take care of my needs." Severus couldn't stop the grin from working its way on his face, his cock already responding against to Black's body rubbing up against his own.

"Once more and I am leaving." Severus said firmly, easily sliding back into Sirius. A gasp and sharp arch of his back and Sirius was whimpering.

"Deal."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Harry had walked into his room, towel from his shower wrapped around his waist. Not bothering to dry his hair or torso, Harry almost wished he had when he saw Remus sitting on the edge of his bed. The look in the other man's eyes was of a predator ready to devour its prey and it had Harry's chest beating rapidly.

"H-hi Remus." Remus licked his lips, watching Harry's eyes track the movement. Staying in his spot on the bed was harder than he thought it would be. Harry was gorgeous and his smell was enough to push Remus to the edge.

"Hello Harry, I did what you asked so I came back with a request of your presence soon." Harry nodded; glad the other man had changed the subject while he moved to the dresser to put his clothes on; facing away from Remus.

"I'm ok with that just let me know when you want to do it…" Harry rambled off, heart beating so fast he thought he might pass out. He had just pulled his t shirt over his head when he felt Remus' arms wrap around his waist; his hands placed on the fold of his towel.

"Can I?" The deep throated question made Harry's knee shake and he placed his palms on the dresser to steady himself.

"I…"

"Can I Harry?" The shiver that worked down his spine left goose bumps in their wake.

"Y-yeah…" Remus easily undid the towel, letting it fall to the floor around Harry's feet. His palms rested warm and heavy over Harry's hips; making his body shake.

"You alright?" Harry could only stare in lustful shock of the amber eyes that stared back at him from the mirror; Remus' lips trailing over his shoulder.

"Y-yeah…" His voice was breathless and his eyes were barely open. He easily lifted his hands to take his shirt off, keeping eye contact with Remus. The older man felt Moony losing his patience at the look his was receiving from his mate.

"**Let us have mate." **– _**"No Moony, not just yet; soon." **_Wrapping his hands closer into where Harry's legs connected to his pelvis; he licked a line across his shoulder.

"Let me taste you Harry, that's all I want." All he could do was moan and shake his head slightly; clinging to Remus as the older man lead him to the bed. When Remus removed his shirt, Harry had wished his eyes hadn't felt so heavy from lust; he always enjoyed looking at Remus' body.

"**Mate it satisfied with Alpha." ** Remus could only grin at his other half's words as he slowly kissed and nipped down Harry's torso. The smaller male hand pushed his fist into his mouth, biting on it to try and silence himself as Remus worked a path down his body.

"Remmy, p-please." harry panted out, flushing when Remus spread his legs wide; getting comfortable between them before swallowing Harry into his mouth. A loud moan ripped from Harry as his hands made their way into Remus' hair; tugging desperately.

"O-oh! R-remmy, nnh." Harry's body felt like it had been sparked to life by fire; pleasure pooling in his stomach to seemingly shot through his body. Remus grinned, lapping and sucking around Harry's cock; the taste of him mate driving him further to bring him to completion. When he felt Harry begin to lightly buck into his mouth, he growled around the others cock; the vibration and heat ripping Harry's orgasm from him. It left him wide eyed and gasping, hips rocking softly from the afterglow of his climax as Remus licked him clean. He moaned in protest when he thought the man was leaving his bed but grinned sleepily when he was spooned from behind; Remus whole body naked now against him. He could feel the other mans cock pressed rock solid up against his back, but the other seemed to ignore it.

"Thank you, Pup. Get some rest; I'll be here in the morning." Pressing his face into Harry's hair, he breathed his mate's scent in deeply as he drifted off. Harry could only cling tight and snuggle back into the heat of Remus. He couldn't wait for the morning.

* * *

_Forgive the crappy writing, I haven't done any since my last updates. Lemme know what you think! -R.F._


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi there! I know, the disbelief should make your jaw drop! :D It's good to be back, I hope it's more permanent. Things got kind of crazy on my end, then I ended up in the hospital for a while; but I'm back! I'm hoping to get back in the groove of writing Raven Not Free as well. :) I really hope you all like this chapter, and it pleases you as much as it pleased me to write it. Not Beta read, forgive my mistakes, it's 6am. Enjoy lovelies! :)**_

_**Warnings: Lots of stuff. Fluff, mentions of sex, hurt/comfort, and whatever else you can find ^^'**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I make profit from writing it. All rights go to the respected creators.**_

* * *

Harry hummed in his throat, snuggling his whole body back into the heat that was wrapped around him. A small smile slid on his mouth, his eyes blinking open, still heavy with sleep as Remus nuzzled his face into Harry's neck; breathing his scent in.

"Mornin' Pup, rest well?" Harry arched his back harder, flushing when he felt Remus' erection tucked against his backside when he stretched.

"Very well, you too?" Remus grinned, the smell of excitement and arousal brushing against his senses and making Moony howl in happiness.

"Best slept since I can't remember when." Harry laughed softly, rolling in Remus' embrace to face him with a smile. Up close, he could make out Remus' features without the need of his glasses.

"I like the sleepy look on you, makes you more beautiful." Harry felt his mouth run dry at Remus' words and his flush along his cheeks darken.

"Remus…"

"I don't think I've told you today that I love you, have I? I love you Harry." Harry felt his face light up and he pressed his lips together tightly to fight off tears.

"You hadn't, but it's good to hear it. I love you as well Remmy. "The older man grinned, stroking his hands down Harry's back and smiling when Harry shook; accidentally grinding his own erection into Remus. A soft moan left Harry as a sharp exhale left Remus at the action; amber already bleeding into his eyes. Harry looked up into Remus eyes, his already lidding with lust that seemed to fill him quickly.

"Remus…" He could easily smell the nervousness roll off of Harry, and he leaned in to kiss his lightly.

"Don't worry; I'll take care of both of us." Before Harry could inquire how he was going to go about it, the hot, firm hand that wrapped around his cock and pressed it against Remus' had his mind going blank from pleasure.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Sirius was spread out on his bed grinning, body sore and covered in marks from Severus. There was no way this wasn't going to happen again.

'_It needs to happen every day!' _He thought, looking at the man who was now putting his clothes back on after refusing the offer of a shower. Sirius considered it a personal win on his end. He'd pleaded with Severus to stay, again, after the second round but the man had refused; claims of work that needed to be done. Shortly after everyone in the house had gone to bed, his fireplace had come to life and the man had stepped through. Shocked but not unpleased, Sirius had grinned. Severus had stayed for the rest of the evening, neither of them sleeping.

'_That man can do wonderful things with his cock and his tongue.' _Severus turned to glance back at Sirius and make a snide remark but froze. The other man looked utterly debauched, sprawled out over black silk sheets. His pale skin contrasted from it, the ivory flesh covered in bruises, scratches, and bites all from him. Even from here, he could see the dampness covering the inside of Sirius' thighs from their last tumble in the sheets.

'_Damn him, this won't happen again.' _Don't forget Severus, you are the one who came back and stayed. He snarled at the little voice in the back of his head, wrapping his cloak around him and going to take his leave.

"I hope you come back to see me soon, Severus. I'll be thinking about you." The way Sirius had drawled out the last of the words had Severus' cock already twitching again as he stormed through the floo.

'_Damn him too hell, I'll show him I won't be so easily controlled.'_

'_I'll give him 3 days, only because of his stubbornness.'_

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Everyone was back at Grimmuald, smothering Harry in affection and misses. Remus was only restraining Moony because he knew that Harry needed it just as the rest of his pack did; even though he was determined to cover Harry back in his scent once they were all gone. The way Harry's eyes lit up at the sight of his family made Remus smile, but he noticed how much brighter Harry became when he glanced at him. That was enough to keep Moony, and himself, at ease.

'**Look how beautiful our Mate is, all ours.' – **_**'Yes Moony, all ours.' **_**– 'When can we claim mate?' – **_**'Soon Moons, very soon.' **_**– 'After mate meets Pack?' **Remus could no longer fight the smile off his face at the happy anticipation that thrummed through Moony.

'_**Yes, after mate meets Pack.' **_Harry had glanced over at Remus through seeing everyone again. Hermione and Ginny had cried all over him, smothering him in love before threatening to hurt him if he ever put him through anything like that again. Molly had cried all over him in happiness, then went right on to make enough food to feed an army. Arthur had placed a firm hand on his shoulder, giving him that smile he always had to let him know that he was always there if needed. Ron had swallowed Harry in a hug, his bigger frame, consuming Harry's smaller build. Draco, who happened to be around more and more lately, had bumped Harry playfully on the back of the head and threatened to go back to bullying him if he ever made Ginny cry like that again; causing teasing words from everyone in the house. The twins had jumped all over him, attempting to taunt Remus with words of affection. The most they got was a playful growl before Sirius had come bounding in, face lit with a huge grin, and lots of hugs for his Godson. Remus had only raised a curious brow at his best friend, not able to prevent a grin when he flushed in response; knowing Remus was the only one who could smell Severus all over him.

"I never would have thought that would occur, but now that I think about it; I'm not all that surprised." Sirius stuck his tongue out childishly, leaning against the wall with Remus as everyone caught up with everything that was going on.

"Yes, well, it's a work in progress."

"Work in progress…? Padfoot, what exactly are you up too?"

"Let's just say Snape is a very stubborn man, it takes a lot of work to get through that stubbornness." Remus just stared at Sirius, contemplating all the emotions he smelled from his friend.

"You genuinely like him, and he cannot stand you." The quick flash of emotion was noted, but he didn't comment when Sirius quickly brushed him off.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Moony. We both just happen to have the same sexual appetite and we happen to be using one another to appease it, that's all." Before Remus could comment, Sirius was walking over to where the twins were; obviously ready to start back up on their mischief streak.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"Good to see you again so soon, Pup. How is your little mate?" The light that entered Remus' eyes told Fenrir all he needed to know. It was obvious they weren't completely mated yet, but Fenrir would inquire about it more later.

"Things are good with everyone. I am home for the moon, and then I will head back shortly to be Harry. I was wondering if the week after next would be a good time to bring him by." Fenrir grinned, butting his head softly against Remus'.

"Of course Pup, we'll be expecting him. I haven't told the Pack about who he is, just that you have a new mate that you'll be bringing through soon. Tarus was asking about you the other day, you should make it a point to go see him."

"How has he been since the passing?"

"The days heal the festering wound, but he still takes it hard."

"Thank you Alpha." Remus left the hut, Fenrir grinning after him.

'_You do me proud Pup.'_

Remus made it a point to say hello and give affection as he made his way through the small village. It had been hard for him in the beginning to show such fondness to those he hadn't really known, but it was second nature now; and he didn't know how he could have ever lived without it.

'**Moony missed Pack.' – **_**'I know you did Moony, I did as well.' **_Arriving at Tarus' hut, he knocked with a heavy hand and took note of the mumbled 'I'm coming' from inside. A moment later, he had his arms full of the young man, nuzzling him in reply to his excited greeting.

"Remus, it's been forever! I missed you, how are things?" Tarus asked, stepping aside to let the other man into his home; shutting the door behind him and offering him refreshments. Submissive males were rare in Fenrir's Pack, and it had been a surprise to everyone when Tar's son had entered in his maturity as one.

"I am very well, as you have heard the news. I came to see how things were for you." The mood of the young wolf dipped a bit, but he put on a quick grin.

"Yes, we all have. We cannot wait to meet your mate. I am anxious to see if he will like me." Remus noted the subject was ignored, but figured he would come back to it.

"I think he will like all of you equally, except for Fenrir of course. He is a difficult man to like." Tarus had only grinned, a small flush working its way on his cheeks.

"Yes, well, the rest of the Pack teases me for my reliance on you. They believe me to have a soft spot of sorts for you, and tease me about how your mate will dislike it." Remus reached over to lift the other man's face to look at him.

"I know your submissive nature makes it hard for you to look me in the eye, but try; you are not my subordinate, and I am not your superior." Tarus could only grin, making quick flashes of eye contact, before fidgeting with his hands.

"What's he like?" The grin that lit Remus' face made Tarus grin increase.

"He's…wonderful, really. That's the only way I can truly describe him. He's beautiful, kind, so giving that I find it impossible he was meant for me." Tarus felt his chest pulse in wish of having something like that.

"I cannot wait to meet him; he must be truly special to have been meant for you." Remus' answering smile was answer enough.

"I have just only begun to agree with you, Tarus. So, no changing subject, how are things?" The tears that welled up in the young man's eyes was answer enough as Remus reached over to bring him close and nuzzle him.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"'Cissy, please."

"Don't you 'Cissy me, Lucius Malfoy! I refuse to speak to you until you pull your head from your arse! You alienate my son from our home, from me!"

"I am only doing what is best for the family."

"No, you're doing what you think is best for you; and by doing so, ruining our family." Her words made his stomach knot. He hated when he unleashed his wife's temper, it always made him feel like hell.

"'Cissy, please listen to,-"

"If you tell me one more time to listen to reason Lucius, I will thrash you until you are on the floor!" The man flinched at her words, looking like a kicked puppy as his wife walked away.

"I believe I came at a bad time." Lucius turned at the sound of his long time friend's voice, flinching when he saw how horrible the other man looked.

"No, no, all is well Severus; come. 'Cissy is just a little frustrated with me at the moment."

"I believe angry, or hurt would be more appropriate words, Lucius." The truth from his friend made him recoil as they made their way into his study; taking up seats near the fire. An Elf quickly popped in with two crystal glasses and a decanter of amber liquid before disappearing.

"Yes, well, this isn't about me. You've obviously come to me for a reason, and I hope you take this in friendliness with I tell you that you look like shite." Severus snorted as he took a deep gulp from his glass, Lucius taking smaller mouthfuls.

"Yes, well, we all can't look as glorified as Lucius Malfoy every day."

"That was a low blow, Severus. My pride can't handle your snarkiness at the moment."

"You only say that because Narcissa is furious with you, and she's right." Lucius pulled back, and stuck his nose up.

"If I want your opinion about the situation, I'll ask."

"I only have my Godson, a wonderfully kind woman, and my ex-lover; best friend in good intentions when I give it." That quickly caught Lucius attention. Severus never mentioned their time as lovers unless something was really bothering him. It had been a long time ago, before he married Narcissa. Severus had been a cold, aloof, needing child that had called out to Lucius. Lucius himself had needed to feel wanted, needed, and cared for. Then and now, they gave each other something they both desperately needed. Not pushing the matter and waiting for Severus to drink a few more glasses, which he was doing in an efficient manner, he reached over to place his hand on the other mans to stop him from drinking more.

"What happened?" The words were soft, the tone he use to use with Severus when they were still together. The other man shook, setting the glass down and tightening the hand under Lucius into a fist.

"I broke the rule, I stayed. You taught me to never stay." Lucius assumed it had something to do with Black, but he was surprised. He had only convinced Severus to stay back then because he was so broken; they had both needed that connection. After that time, Severus made it clear he didn't want nor need to depend on anyone. So Lucius had showed him how.

"Yes, I taught you to not stay unless you wished to make a deeper connection. Do you?" The glass that shattered against the fireplace didn't even make him flinch, his eyes locked onto his friend as he shook.

"Of course I don't! I can't bloody stand his annoying actions, or his whining!"

"Then why did you stay?" The silence that filled the room wasn't uncomfortable, but scarcely just bearable.

"I had left. He convinced me to stay for one more round, and then I left. Next thing I know, it's midnight and I'm flooing back to stay the whole night. What the hell is wrong with me? When I look at him, all I can think about is getting him back underneath me." The words broke towards the end, making Lucius rise before moving to sit next to the other man; keeping his hand over top of Severus' clenched one.

"I don't believe anything is wrong with you. You've been alone for a very long time, my friend. You knew eventually that you would seek a companion again."

"But Black? What in Merlin's name would make me choose him of all people?" He bit out in frustration, glaring towards the fireplace.

"I tell you this only because I care about you Severus, even now. I may be a married man, but you are a dear friend of mine. The tension between you and Black, that isn't normal. Not for people who hate one another, at least. Do not take this wrong, I just believe that the level of hate between you two was only so intense because you were both fighting something more primitive."

"Yes, well, we've obviously established this seeing as I screwed him into his bed with enough energy to put a teenager to shame." Lucius grinned, bumping Severus' side to try and make him feel better.

"Damn, he must be better in bed than I thought." Severus snarled, not liking how his friend's words caused something in his stomach to clench.

"This is absurd Lucius! I do not do this; this is not the person I am."

"Did you ever think this might be the person you were meant to be?"

"Oh, don't start on that again or I might have to lecture you like your wife."

"I am serious Severus. The war, it made us be people we had to be, not people we wanted to be. It changed us in ways others cannot understand. The things we had to do to protect those we care for. Maybe it's time you let yourself live in peace, you deserve it if anyone."

"I have you all, I have the school, Harry; what else do I need?"

"That's not something I can answer, just follow it out. It's obvious he's interested for a reason. If he's trying to get you to stay, it cannot be too bad. Just wait it out, and know that if you need anything, we're here waiting for you to come home." Severus took a deep breath, releasing his clenched fist to flip his hand and squeeze Lucius' momentarily before rising from the couch.

"Thank you Lucius, I must get back to the school." The man nodded in understanding, watching Severus walk to the floo slowly.

"Severus?"The man stopped, facing away from his friend.

"Yes, Luc?" A soft smile fell over the blonde's features.

"Don't wait too long now, not everyone waits forever." With a nod of his head, he was gone.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

"I thought that you were headed back to the Pack today for the moon." Harry said a smile on his features at seeing Remus. He hated to admit that he had felt sad knowing that the other man would be away for a week, but knew it was necessary. Remus smiled, wrapping an arm around Harry and pressing his nose into his hair.

"I did, I am; just wanted to see you once more before I headed back." Harry felt his heart beat heavily in his chest at the others words; making his cheeks heat.

"I am glad, I missed you." He mumbled pressing his face into the other mans chest. Remus felt Moony purring inside, and tightened his hold on Harry.

"I miss you all the time, Pup. I wanted to ask if you would mind coming to visit the Pack, the week after next." Harry's face lit up in a grin, and when he glanced up at Remus; the older man felt his heart stop.

"I would love too!" The excitement and pure affection in Harry's eyes made him wonder still how he deserved something so wonderful.

"Good, I'll let Fenrir know. I have to be going soon, but I just needed to see you."Again, Harry felt his heart beating so hard it might come out his chest.

"Lay with me?" Remus felt his own heart beat faster, Moony demanding they spend intimate time with their mate. With a grin, he scoped Harry up in his arms; causing the smaller male to squeak softly in complaint.

"Remmy~"

"Hush now Pup." He said, placing a chaste kiss to Harry's lips; causing him to happily press his lips back as he was carried to his bed.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Sirius was pacing the library, a stack of new pranks from the twins waiting his experienced eye. He couldn't focus on anything.

'_It's the third day and nothing! Not a word!' _He had said three days, and Severus would be back; he'd been sure. The man was stubborn if anything, but this didn't make any sense. At first he could deal with it, but now that the third day was almost over he was practically biting his nails. When Remus had caught scent of his feelings, he'd brushed it off. There was no way he would admit that he had a soft spot for Severus, but everyday that passed seemed to make the acknowledgement harder to ignore.

'_He has until tomorrow evening. If he doesn't come to me, I'm going to him.'_

With the determination set, Sirius set at the desk to go over the papers his tricksters have given him.

* * *

_**So, what did you think? Hope you all enjoyed it :) -R.F.**_


End file.
